Isolation
by Megera22
Summary: Based after the 3rd X-men Movie, Rogue is being followed by a certain Cajun, and is really tired of it. Deep inside though, she wants to be his friend. But what happens when an new enemy comes into the picture? [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

Rogue, her name, she's had it for years. But now she was Marie. After taking that cure her life changed. She could touch people, but for how long? Her relationship with Bobby went great for a while, but soon fell to a stale mate. She soon was left alone in the mansion. Everybody avoided her, not because of her powers, but because she chose to lose them. Logan had run off somewhere again, and the teachers were too busy with the other students to notice what was wrong. She was like that for what felt like years to her, until a certain Cajun came into her life.

Chapter 1

The gym, best place for Marie to get her mind off of a few problems, or a certain problem. As the cool water of the pool washed over her body, while she was doing laps, she thought of what she could do to at least get along with the newer member of the X-men.

The door opened and the familiar man entered. He wore simple swim trunks and carried a towel over his shoulder. She had to admit, he had a good figure, masculine and tan. His lips curved to a half smile as he saw her continue her laps.

She reached the end of the opposite end of the pool from where he was standing and pulled herself out of the water. As she walked over to where her stuff was she heard the splash of the pool behind her. Grabbing the towel she brought she rubbed it against her damp hair, after she wrapped it around her body. Turning she saw the Cajun not even swimming, he was lying on his back watching her. When he noticed that she was watching his grin grew wider, he added a wink of flirtation hoping that it would catch her eye.

Simply ignoring the gesture she walked toward the door, only to feel a wet hand gently grab her shoulder. She turned and met her emerald eyes with his blood red ones.

"Come on, cherè, talk t' me" he said, "I tought I was yer friend."

"Well, ya' got that wrong Swamp Rat. Ever since ya' came here I've been though Hades and back." She gave a glare that made her eyes seem like green fire.

"Marie,-"he started but never finished.

"Don't ya' ever call me ma' name. Only a few can call me that, and ya' ain't one of them." She turned and opened the door. "Oh, and Gambit," he turned to look at her. "Don't call me cherè."From that experience she learned that she may never get along with the Cajun playboy.

XXX

Lunch, what Marie would use for study or just relaxing in the library, but today she couldn't relax effectively. _That stupid Cajun won't stop following me around._ She thought, as she adjusted to see him once again in the same room as her and doing nothing but watching her. She rolled her eyes and continued her book.

A few moments later a slight breeze passed by, she looked up to the wall clearly annoyed and closed her book. She turned to see Gambit now sitting in the chair beside her.

"What do ya' want Swamp Rat?" she said obviously irritated.

"The light was in my eyes. I had t' move, to see you better, cherè." A simple reply as he adjusted his position to his hands behind his head and crossing one leg over the other. He gave her a flirtatious smile again hoping to catch her.

Marie stood up and left the library, and she knew that he was following. "Listen, Remy, was it? I don't think that you would like to be with me. I have a bad reputation and I don't think ya' want that rubbin' off on you. I'm certain that maybe in the future we could become friends but right now I don't think it will work." She turned and continued to walk to her room.

"The future is closer t'an you t'ink, cherè." he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2

Entering a room that has so much meaning can be hard, even if the room didn't belong to Marie. Logan's room was just another reminder that he left and wasn't coming back any time soon. Xavier's office was a reminder that he was gone, and the same was this Scott's and Jean's room. Her only form of solitude was her own room. There she had peace and quiet.

She would honestly tell herself that she liked being alone, it gave her time to think about what was important. But now, how could she think about what's important when they were all gone. Logan was the only person that she considered family at that time, another father that wouldn't disown her. But he had a bad habit of not being there when needed. Storm would be a nice person to be around if she wasn't so busy with the school. At this point, Marie was alone, and she was growing to hate it.

A knock at her door drew her out of her thoughts. "Yes? Come in." She called out.

The door opened and Bobby stood by the frame. "Hey, you want to join me and some friend to get out of here for a bit? Ororo already gave us permission."

Marie thought for a bit, "Who else is going?" she asked.

"Kitty, Curt, Piotr, Remy, Alison-"he was listing but was cut off.

"Wait! The Swamp Rat is going?" Marie asked.

"Yea, is that a problem? He's a good friend and I thought he would like to go." Bobby answered clear and simple.

"If he's going, I'm not. You can't talk me out of it." She turned and crossed her arms.

"Come on, cherè, I'm not t'at bad, am I? Gambit will be good." The thick Cajun accent flew to her ears.

She turned and gave him a death glare. "Get out." She said in a very sinister tone.

Remy was standing behind Bobby and leaning against the door frame, relaxed and a small grin played across his lips. "Remy, t'inks that cherè needs to get fresh air, and not be cooped up in her room."

"Well, cherè wishes to be left alone, and asked you to get out." She demanded as she stepped closer to him.

"Was t'at a ask? T'at seemed more like a demand to Remy." The Cajun said with a challenger's voice. He forced himself up strait and walked over to Marie. Standing almost a full head taller than her he gazed down at her fiery green eyes. "Come on, Belle. Loosen up a bit for Remy. Have some fun." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. His taunting eyes showed more love and care than mock. His teasing smile was gone.

Marie sighed and gave in, "If ya' do one thing to get on my bad side this night, you'll be sorry." She explained pointing a finger at him.

His grin showed once again, and he grabbed her bare hand. Surprised she feared to absorb his memories, life force, and powers, but then remembered taking the Cure. She sighed once more, half for relief, and the other half disappointment. She had to admit she missed it a bit.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're also bringing Carol." Bobby said as they were almost downstairs and heading for the door.

"Who's Carol?" Marie asked.

"New student," Remy interrupted before Bobby could tell. "The young filly needed some friends so Remy and Ice boy asked if she would like to join."

As they turned the corner to the front door, Marie saw a girl a few years older than her, about Remy's age, with blond hair and blue eyes. _Typical_. She thought. The blond smiled, and gave a flirtatious look to Remy as she approached them.

"My name is Carol Danvers, nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand to Marie. When she took it the hold was almost stronger than her hand could handle. "Oh, sorry. I'm still learning how to control my strength."

"It's fine, I'll live." Marie quickly said before Carol could continue apologizing.

"Is everyone ready?" Bobby said as he grabbed his keys.

XXX

An arcade and bowling alley was the destination of the young adults. Bobby automatically went to the games while Alison, Piotr, and Kitty went go get bowling shoes to play a few games, leaving Remy, Marie, and Carol alone.

Carol tugged on Remy's coat, "Why don't we go play a few games of air hockey, one on one?"

Uncertain of what to do Remy looked at Marie for help. She glanced at him and gave him an I-don't-care-what-you-do look. With that he gave an I-don't-want-to-be-stuck-with-her look back at Marie. Marie sighed and turned to Carol.

"Sorry, hunny, he promised to go against me on the whack-a-mole, and pretty much after that booked the whole night with me." She said as a last minute save.

Carol gave a look of unbelief but let go of Remy's coat, and went over to play some games with Bobby. Remy exhaled a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding then turned to Marie.

"T'anks, Remy owes you one, cherè." He stated with a small smile.

Marie simply shrugged and walked over to the small diner inside the building. Sitting herself down at a table she looked over the menu and ordered a drink. As expected Remy joined her and ordered his drink as well. Several minutes later the agreed on sharing a large pepperoni pizza and waited while drinking their drinks.

"I have a question for ya' Remy. Since when did ya' start talking third person?" Marie asked still a little annoyed about what happened earlier.

"Remy's been like that for awhile, cherè." He answered simply.

"Have not! I've heard ya' speak normal before." She again stated in a serious tone.

"Can't help it if Remy forgets around a Belle like yourself." He replied and took a sip of his drink.

The pizza they ordered arrived and neither waited for the other. Most of the meal was silent, but Marie could tell that Gambit's demonic eyes never left her form. This annoyed her most. All he would do was stare, nothing else. She hated how he was such a flirt, and how he never left her alone.

She paused, remembering her time before he came, she was alone. She remembered all the times at lunch or the gym and no one talking to her. That time she felt alone, and no one cared. Remy was a person that cared, and didn't care that she took the Cure. She was still a person none the less, and Remy didn't like seeing her sad and friendless.

"Cherè, its Remy's turn to ask the question." Remy finally broke the silence between them. "Why you always alone?"

Marie didn't quite know how to answer this one. "Well," she hesitated, "I guess it's because the other students think I betrayed the fact I was a mutant and took the Cure." She thought some more, but couldn't come up with a better way to explain it.

"T'ere loss, cherè." He replied leaning back in his chair. "Since Remy met you he never wanted to see cherè alone." He said it naturally, like he said it many times before. If he did he never said it this sincere, Marie could see it in his eyes.

"So what caused you to want to spend so much time with me anyway, Swamp Rat?" She asked curiously.

"Sounds like we both doing twenty questions. Your hair, the white streaks made me wonder about you. I wanted t' learn how you got them, and more about you." He moved his position so that he could rest his elbows on his knees. "The more I learned about you, the more I wanted t' be wit' you, cherè."

After saying that he realized that he didn't speak in third person, and he knew he was going to get it from Marie. But to his surprise, she was silent. She looked like she was in deep thought about what he just said.

"Well, look at t'at, you made Remy forget t' speak in t'ird person again." He pulled her out of her thoughts, making her smile. But the smile quickly disappeared as she thought about what to say.

"Magneto." She simply said to him.

"What 'bout 'im?" he questioned, confused about what she meant.

"He's the one who made my hair like this." She gently pulled one of the white locks. "Used me just like a horse pulling a carriage. To him I was nothing more than a tool to help him get what he wanted."

That was not what Remy was expecting. How could he respond to that? He honestly knew how she felt. His father did the same to him, used him to destroy whatever he wanted.

He tenderly grabbed her hand and gave her a loving look. "I know what you've been though, cherè. Went t'ough the same t'ing with my father. You have not'ing to fear about, Belle. You can tell me everyt'ing, but t'at's up to you, I won't rush you." He dropped the third person on purpose this time, and didn't care. He wanted her to know that he knew exactly where she was standing, and all he could do was tell her like that. In time things would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3

The next day, Marie actually was looking forward to seeing Remy again. Ever since she opened up to him, and he her, she felt like she belonged somewhere. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. When she got there it was bursting with life. Several of the other students were making their own breakfast while others were just there to chat.

Remy was nowhere in sight, Marie settled for a simple breakfast of toast and eggs. She ate silently while the others were chatting and not paying any attention to her. When she finished she cleaned up her place and went to the gym for her morning work-out.

At the gym she started with a few laps, and then went to stuff like, pull-up, crunches, and push-ups. Finally she got to her favorite part of her morning workout. A mixture of Par-Corps and martial arts, for this she needed more than a regular gym. She went to the danger room.

The danger room had been upgraded to voice activation. She set the level a little higher than the last time she did this, and got ready. After a few stretches she was ready.

"Begin." She said starting the program.

The area around her changed, taking a virtual look at first than changing to a city area. Marie knew what was to be done. To her this was like ultimate capture the flag. Get to the destination while defending herself from whatever may come. But for some reason this felt too easy. As she quickly moved to the top of a building she kept all senses open for a possible sneak attack. None came, and she was wondering if she put the settings wrong. She made her way to the beacon showing her destination, when she was on the same roof as the beacon she knew that something was wrong. It was never that easy.

Before she could react she was hit from behind. Collapsing she looked back to see who or what hit her, nothing was there. She got up and again collapsed when she was hit in the back of the knee. She turned and finally saw what was attacking her. A man, who had silver hair, and was wearing a blue suit with a zigzagged white stripe, he gave her a teasing smile.

"Hello, the name's Quicksilver, fastest mutant around." He said almost too fast for her to catch. "You probably know my dad, Magneto."

Marie's eyes widened, Magneto had a son. She got up and got in a fighting stance. All she had to do was get to the beacon and then the program was over, problem was his power, speed. Quicksilver soon disappeared and then reappeared right next to her.

"You know, I have to say, my dad was right to choose you to take on that big job. Making everyone mutants, and changing your hair to be like that." Speaking fast was obviously something he liked to do.

Marie spun and tried to punch him, but he simply moved out of the way. "Oh, feisty, I like that in a woman." He purred to her, giving her a flirtatious smile.

He ran at her and she braced herself, as she suspected he held out his arm ready to close line her, but it was his turn to under estimate her. Using his momentum she was able to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder, having him land on his back. A groan escaped his throat before he got up and grabbed the back of her uniform.

"You went too far, little girl. No one ever flips Pietro." He said growling at her. He ran with her in his hand over to the edge of the roof, and threw her off.

Marie flew through the air and tried to find a way to slow her down enough for her to catch herself in some way. She looked back at Quicksilver, and soon saw what looked like a glowing card land close to him. The card exploded sending the virtual Quicksilver flying and then soon disappears.

A hand went out and grabbed her wrist close to the side of the building. She looked up and saw Remy holding her strong.

"Well, cherè, looks like you got into a bit of a mess." He joked, after he gently pulled her up to safety. "What level did you mean to have this course on, Belle?" he asked once she was back on solid ground.

"Four, why?" she questioned.

"'Tis on level seven."

Her eyes showed some shock, she knew she didn't set it on level seven. No normal human can handle above a level four. And considering she had no powers she was as normal as you could get. Realizing that she needed to get to the beacon she ran towards the stairs.

"Where you going, cherè?" Remy asked as he followed.

"I have it set that if I don't get to the beacon in a certain amount of time more enemies will come and make it harder. And from what I calculate we only have about ten minutes to get to the beacon before someone harder than Quicksilver comes." She shouted behind her.

It would take too long to do the stairs so she looked outside the window, and looked at what she had to help her. To her right was a coil of rope and to her right was what looked like a hook. She had to work quickly for this to work. Tying the rope to the hook she ran to the balcony of the building. She calculated her distance and how much force she would need. Spinning the end with the hook she threw up her makeshift grapple. The grapple hit on the mark and she began to climb, Remy following after her.

By the time she made it back to the top of the building she calculated that she had about one minute left to make it to the beacon. Running with all her might she made her way to the light. She counted down the seconds to when the next villain would come. _Five…four…three…two…one._ The virtual reality started to digitize the familiar figure of Magneto. She leaped over him before complete and dove into the light.

_"Simulation Complete."_ Sounded the computer, and the virtual world around Marie and Gambit returned to its original metal form. Marie got up from hitting the ground to shut down the program a little bruised but was otherwise fine. After patting off the dust she walked over to Remy.

"Thanks for the save, Swamp Rat. I owe you." She said her voice showing her gratitude.

"No problem, cherè, how's about you pay Remy back by going on a date with him?" he replied with a grin.

"I'll have to think about it."

Marie turned and walked out the room with a smile on her face, one of the first she's had in a while. She was happy that she finally was getting along with the Raging Cajun. And she looked forward to when she may work with him again. Though she hoped it would be under better circumstances than being saved from falling off a building. She would have to wait and see.

XXX

Up in the control room of the Danger room a feminine figure stood glaring at the southern double-colored hair girl. She didn't know how she was able to survive her changing the system to be harder, probably because Gambit went and saved her. The next time she would have to set it high enough to put her out of the competition permanently, and distract Remy long enough so that he couldn't save her.

The young woman turned and walked out of the room. Soon after went up to the main area where most of the students were. She was greeted by many smiles and waves. She liked the attention, being popular gave her power, and she loved power. And she wasn't going to let some southern girl with white streaks in her hair ruin that for her. If this next plan failed, she would have to get her own hands dirty. No one deserved Remy more than she did, so why was he giving his attention to someone other than her. That was going to change soon enough.

"Hey, Carol! Want to go get some treats?" Kitty Pride called out.

The young woman turned, removing the plans from her head for a short time. "Of course. I would love to."

_Well, my plans will just have to wait until another time._ She thought as she left the building with Kitty and several others.


	4. Chapter 4

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Chapter 4

Today would be one of Marie's least favorite days. It was one of the days that the X-men would go on a mission to capture and or admit a rogue mutant. This always reminded her of how she got her nickname Rogue. She considered herself as a rogue when she left her family and ran away. It suited her, and she actually missed being called it.

From what she could remember some people still called her Rogue, but not for what she did when she first got her powers, but because they considered she went rogue by taking the Cure. Who could really blame her, she wanted to touch others, and she was tired of having to wear gloves everywhere. But now she could have the ability to feel others, but as always it came with a price. This was now the time she felt the weakest, shortly after she took the Cure she grew to regret it. Now she was alone, and it really was starting to hurt her emotionally.

She wasn't the only one left at the mansion, only the stronger more experience mutants were part of the team. Remy, or Gambit at this point, may have been new but he was one of the strongest mutants there, so he was with the team.

Soon she was confronted by Carol. "Hey, Marie, could you help me with something?" she asked innocently.

"Yea, what do you need?"

"Well, I'm sort of uncomfortable without Bobby, Remy, and the others not here. But would you spend some time with me until they get back?" The blond asked.

"Sure, what do you want to do?" Marie asked as she folded her arms.

"Well, I would like to get to know you more, and I'm certain you would like to get to know me. So why don't we go up to my room and have a bit of a slumber party?" Carol replied holding her hands together with a wide smile.

"O-okay, well I guess we will need some treats then, right?" After asking both of them went to the kitchen and grabbed some treats like chips and popcorn.

"I also invited Jubilee. Is that okay?" Carol questioned.

"The more, the merrier." Was Marie's reply, they entered into Carol's room and set things up. Jubilee eventually came in and the girl's night started.

XXX

Several hours passed and Marie was actually enjoying herself. Using Marie's laptop that she got from her room they watched some movies. After they shared some stories about themselves, mostly the reason why they were there, Marie didn't share this part because it brought back a few bad memories.

"Okay, truth or dare time." The black haired young woman named Jubilee said. "Carol, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I'll be nice, I dare you to go and get me another Coke after your turn." Jubilee said with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, Marie, Truth or Dare?" she asked turning to Marie.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you took the Cure for a boy?" Carol questioned leaning closer to her.

Silence engulfed the room. Marie was looking at the ground unsure of what to say. Jubilee looked at Carol with concern on her face.

"I'm sorry, it was unfair of me to ask that." The blond apologized.

"No, its fine." Marie took a deep breath. "It is somewhat true. Neither a yes or no. Bobby was the reason for me to accept that the relationship I was in wouldn't work unless I had taken it. But I had other reasons to take it. I was tired of always wearing gloves and covering my skin. I wanted to be able to high five my friends. Hug someone who is like my father. To kiss my boyfriend. But I realized that later I would regret it. I miss my powers, but it's too late for me to get them back."

Silence once again surrounded the room. Carol got up and started to walk to the door a few minutes later.

"Where are you going?" Jubilee asked.

"You wanted a Coke." She explained as she left the room

For several long minutes Jubilee and Marie were left alone in silence. Jubilee, who was getting sick of no sound, broke it. "Is that similar to the reason you came here?"

"Well,-"She was about to continue when Kitty burst into the room and looked straight at Marie.

"Marie, your needed, like now!" She practically yelled before phasing though the floor below them.

Both Jubilee and Marie were out the door and running down the stairs. Kitty was one of the ones on the mission, for her to come so quickly meant there was a major problem, but what? Rushing though the crowd Marie made her way to the epicenter of the group where she saw Colossus carrying Gambit. From what Marie could see he had a bullet wound in his thigh and a severe cut on his shoulder. His trench coat was a deep red, and in shreds. Following the hulking metal man she went to the medical center below the mansion.

Remy was still awake and wasn't helping by complaining that he was fine. Carol was also close by but couldn't get as close to him as Marie because of the crowd. Storm escorted the students back to the main manor and left Marie with Remy and Hank McCoy. As Hank readied the equipment to remove the bullet and sew up the wounds Remy looked at Marie.

"Stay wit' me, cherè?" he pleaded, fear in his eyes.

Marie moved closer to the bed he lay on and gently grabbed his semi-gloved hand. "I'll stay with you, I promise."

"All right we are all ready. Are you ready Mr. Lebeau? "He asked holding the devise that provided the anesthetic. The Cajun only nodded and then closed his eyes as Beast placed the anesthetic over his nose and mouth. He soon was unconscious, and Hank began his work.

XXX

Marie woke up several hours later to see herself in a chair yet still close enough to the bed to keep hold of Remy's hand. She looked over the damage. His leg was bandaged and so was his shoulder. He was wearing shorts exposing is fit form.

She stood up and was about to leave until she felt the hand holding his was tugged. She turned to see Remy awake and giving her a painful smile.

"T'anks, cherè. I needed you." He said trying to hide the physical pain effecting his voice and facial features. He gently pulled her hand closer to him, causing her to move closer to him. He planted a tender kiss on her knuckles, after he moved her hand and held it close to his chest.

"I'm just happy to see that you're okay." She said feeling her heart beat faster than normal. She moved closer to him and placed her free hand over his hand that was holding her other to his chest. Her gentle smile brightened the young man's day.

Unknowing to them a figure was close to the door way watching them. Her face became contorted with anger. Again the southern trash was stealing her guy. She would have to speed up her plans so that she could have the handsome Cajun to herself.

Marie currently had no worries, right then she was the happiest. She was happy for these feelings, but she didn't want to open herself too much the chance of another broken heart. At least she could enjoy it for a few moments longer.

I'll try to update and add chapter 5 soon. Depend on time.

I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter.I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book._

* * *

Chapter 5

"Remy, you need to stay in bed." Marie said forcefully.

"Cherè, Remy needs to get fresh air. Remy's tired of bein' in bed all the time." He replied folding his arms.

It had been about two days after the mission and Remy getting wounded. Every day Marie would come and provide some sort of entertainment for him so that he wouldn't be bored, mostly by playing a few movies, chatting, games, or reading. Marie had to admit, she has had the most fun in a long time by spending time with the Cajun.

"Hank, can he go out if I'm there to help support him?" Marie asked the blue beast.

"Yes, but not that long. I want to make sure his wounds won't open up." He explained, "I'll go get you a wheel chair."

When Marie heard wheel chair she froze. Running through her mind were all the times Professor Xavier helped her. She wasn't certain if she could handle seeing another wheel chair. Swallowing her sorrow she watched Hank bring in a hand push able wheel chair, nothing like Xavier's. After helping him into the mobile chair she took him out of the room. She led him outside into the crisp summer twilight air. He inhaled deeply taking in the surroundings.

"Remy, you never told me how you got hurt." She moved over to his side.

"Not much t' tell, cherè. Not payin' attention t'en boom, a bullet in the leg, and a knife in the shoulder." He explained giving a half shrug with his good arm.

"I don't believe that. Please tell me."

He was silent, from what Marie could tell he didn't want to wound more than his body, telling my wound his pride.

"You told me once that I could tell you anything, well it's my turn to tell you. Remy I don't judge people by a mistake. I know that you aren't perfect, neither am I. So, please, tell me what happened." She bent down to be eye level with him.

Remy looked straight into her eyes, which still showed no emotion. He signed and nodded confirming he would tell her.

XXX

(Remy's POV)

On the night of the mission, Remy prepared to leave. Pulling on his gloves and trench coat he thought about his past. He winced at the memories that caused him to come here. He grabbed several decks of cards and left his room. While heading to the Black Bird he thought of Marie. Would she be lonely with him gone on a mission for most of the night? He wasn't certain.

Once on the jet he strapped himself in and mentally readied himself for whatever may happen. The rest of the team entered soon after and did the same. Dazzler was flying the jet while Storm gave the information about the mission.

"We are going to get a friend of mine. Bobby, you already know him. We are getting Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler. He sent out a distress signal half an hour ago." She continued to tell what the plan was and that this was a peaceful rescue mission no violence should be attempted.

Remy paid attention until she finished. Once Storm was done he turned and stared out the window. He didn't answer any questions from the other team member. He was too busy thinking about the southern belle back at home.

A few hours later they landed in Germany, next to the church that Kurt usually stayed in. upon entering they found the place reduce to rubble. Many of the benches were split to a point of no repair, many of the pillars were broken and falling apart. The room had gaping holes in it allowing the afternoon sun to shine through.

"Split up, contact me if any of you find him." Storm commanded.

The group separated into different areas of the church. Gambit entered a room that had the roof collapsed in on it. In the rubble he saw an interesting looking thing. It was blue and had a point on it.

"Hey, Stormy, I t'ink I found him." He said into the communicator.

"Where are you?" she asked urgently.

A groan escaped from the rubble. "Yea, it's him, in the back room."

Several minutes passed as the team met up with Gambit in the back room. Carefully they unburied Kurt. He gained consciousness soon after and began to speak.

"You have to leave. It is not safe for you here." He spoke in a deep German accent.

"You called us here, why do you wish for us to leave now?" Storm asked.

"Because I sent that distress call before I knew they were after you. They want to kill you, and they could get you here though me." The blue man explained.

Kurt explained that there was a group that worked specifically to kill mutants. Their tactics were worse than what the MRD used and never took prisoners. They tried to finish Kurt to send a message but ended up failing that plan. They burned the church and locked Nightcrawler in the back room to prevent him from escape.

"Come on. Let's get you to the mansion." Storm said gesturing to the door.

When the left the back room, a gunshot rang out into the silent chapel, Gambit grunted and fell to the ground holding his leg. Gunshot bursts filled the surrounding area, the team leaped out of the way for cover, Colossus was in his metal form covering Gambit.

"We need to get out of here. Fast! Take them out." Iceman shouted with a wave of his hand.

Shadow Cat phased through the floor and then back behind one of the gunners, quickly knocking him unconscious. Storm used her lighting to take out several more. As the fight continued, Gambit watched the fighting style of these attackers. It was somehow familiar. While he was not paying attention, and Colossus was away fighting, a switchblade shank into Gambit's shoulder.

Letting out a scream he pulled out a card charging it, ready to attack. He hesitated, standing before him was his old enemy and love, Belladonna.

"Good afternoon, t' you, Remy." She practically hissed.

"Belle, why you doing t'is?" Gambit asked as he winced in pain.

"Simple," she said grabbing the blade, making the pressure cause more pain to the Cajun in front of her. "Could it be I was paid for it?" Adding a sarcastic tone at the end. She pulled the blade out at an angle causing a deep cut.

"Assassins, retreat." Belladonna called, and the rest of the assassins left.

Shortly after Gambit passed out because of the loss of blood, he woke up about one hour to landing and saw that several X-Men were tending his wounds, but not enough to stop the bleeding. Once at the mansion Colossus carried him in.

XXX

(Marie's POV)

"And you know the rest." Remy finished his story, his face showing no emotion.

Marie stayed silent. She gently grabbed his hand and looked into his red and black eyes. Remy gazed into her emerald eyes then removed his hand from hers. Marie was stunned at the action that followed. With his good arm, Remy pulled Marie into a soft embrace. Her stiff body slowly relaxed as she gave into the hold. She brought her arms up and returned the affection. Remy tightened his hold on her small body as if his life depended on her touch. She held him close for what felt like a life time, and she was fine with it. In truth she didn't want it to end.

Remy was the one to break the hold, he carefully pulled her back from his body and gave her a warm smile. "I t'ink that Hank wants me back in my room now, cherè."

Marie nodded and moved to the back of his chair. Grabbing the handles behind his back she began to push him back to his room. When they were back inside the mansion Carol came and confronted both of them.

"Marie, I can take him the rest of the way. You seem tired, I think you should go rest for a bit." She offered and moved into Marie's place of pushing the chair.

Marie didn't complain, she was tired, she had spent so much time worrying and caring for Remy that she didn't get much sleep. Though she would never consider the Cajun a burden, she was a little relieved to go and get some rest. After what she learned today she knew that tomorrow would be a long hard day.

She entered her room and got ready for bed. She tucked herself into bed and allowed the blankets to warm her body. Her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a deep slumber.

In her sleep she dreamed, the dream would be one she would fear for the longest time. In her dream she saw Carol fighting her. Gambit was being held against his will and could not help her. Marie had no way to defend herself, and Carol was fighting with all her might. Soon Carol tackled her to the ground and held her there. Carol shouted insults at her and blamed her for her pain.

Marie could tell something was happening. She saw Carol grow pale and her words began to be jumbled. Carol fell and would not wake. Marie stood up quickly with fear written across her face. She ran over to Gambit and started to work on the chains holding him down. They lifted easier than she thought. After awhile of working she managed to break them. The fear on her face grew and tears began to fill her eyes. She stared at her hands and her tears began to fall.

Remy raised a hand and was about to grab hers. She jerked away, stunning him. Remy tried to get close and hold her, but again she moved away. Terror filled her heart that her worst nightmare had come.

Marie jumped out of sleep. She griped her chest and tried to control her breathing. Eventually she got control of her fast beating heart and breath. After that nightmare she could not go back to sleep. She looked at the clock next to her bed. She went to bed around nine, it was now eleven.

_Remy may still be awake. Well, knowing him he is. _She thought.

She left her room and went to the medical bay where he was staying. She got to the room and saw that the door was slightly open. Remy never left the door open. She walked up closer to the open door and looked in. Her heart stopped. Even worse it began to break. In the room Carol was kissing Remy, what was even worse was that he was kissing her back.

She ran, she didn't care where, but she knew that anywhere but there was better. She didn't know she was crying until she felt wet on her cheeks. Marie quickly whipped them away. She was feet away from the door. She opened it and ran into someone. She looked up and saw the scruffy face of her second father.

Logan was home.


	6. Chapter 6

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 6

Marie saw Logan for the first time in several months and she couldn't bring herself to smile. She brushed passed him and ran out into the night not looking back.

"Marie!" He called out to her. She never turned to meet his gaze.

Logan stormed into the mansion and went straight to Ororo. She was still awake doing some paperwork. He exploded into her office causing her to jump.

"Logan!"

"What's wrong with Marie? She just ran out of the mansion into the night." He first stated then continued. "From what little I could see she had been crying, what happened?"

"She what?" Ororo ran to her office window and looked out to try to see if what he said was true. "Logan, in the past little bit, with you gone, I haven't had time to really see how she was doing. I didn't know she was having a hard time."

Logan growled and went outside to find Marie. Using his keen sense of smell he tracked her into the close by park. Marie was sitting on the swing set and staring at the sand below her feet. Logan walked over to her and sat on the swing next to her. He turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with her eyes and cheeks were red from the crying.

"Hey, kid, you think you can tell me what's wrong?" he questioned.

Tears filled her eyes again. She placed her face in her hands and shook her head. Logan watched her cry unsure of what to do. He got up and moved closer to her. He bent down to be level with her. He tenderly grabbed her hands and moved them away from her face. She looked up at him, her eyes hoping that he would help her.

"Listen, kid, I know your having a hard time but right now we need to go back. I know what you've been though, whatever it is. You may not believe me but you have to trust me. Okay?" He explained to her.

She made a small nod and tried to get up. She fell back onto the swing because of all the adrenalin that ran though her made it impossible for her to stand. Logan stood up completely and then picked her up into his arm. He carried her back to the mansion where several of the students as well as the adults were waiting. The rest of the students were either asleep or searching around the mansion for Marie.

Remy was one of the few waiting for her in the living room. When Logan entered Ororo was right there checking on the southern girl. Logan set Marie down on the couch then moved to the side of the room. Marie looked over to Remy and the pain of what she saw resurface in her mind, she couldn't find a way to hide the pain on her face. Logan caught this sign and became angry. That little hint gave Logan just enough information to know the reason why Marie ran away.

Remy watched Marie as she looked at him then look away in pain. He knew why she ran, just by that look he knew. He made a lot of mistakes, but this was one of the biggest. He turned his attention to the large animal like man making his way toward him. The man went behind him and pushed the wheel chair to another room.

"Alright, what did you do?" He said it frankly.

"Not your business." Remy crossed his arms.

"Listen, I've been close to that girl since I've first met her. Think of me like…her favorite uncle." He cocked an eyebrow and gave a half smile. "So I have a right to know when and why she would act out to running away."

This shocked Remy, he stared at the man hesitant of what he should say. He looked at the ground and pursed his lips together into a thin line.

"She caught me at a bad moment. I betrayed her friendship." Remy explained.

"From those tear, I'd say you betrayed more than her friendship." Logan leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

Remy looked at him, fear filled his eyes. What was he to do about this? He looked at the ground once again and didn't respond to Logan. Satisfied, Logan left the Cajun alone in the room and went back to Marie.

Remy pondered his thoughts while being alone in the room. He was trying to think of a way to explain what happened to Marie, but everything he thought of sounded like an excuse. He wouldn't dare going into the other room for fear of messing up again.

Carol entered the room and placed her hand on Remy's shoulder. She slowly moved to set her form on his lap, disregarding his injured leg. He winced at the pain then ignored it. He glared at her and then used his hand to shift her off.

"Remy, what's wrong? I thought we had something." She leaned over him with a scowl on her face.

"Because of you Remy messed up with someone he cared about." He moved his chair away from her.

She glared at his back then quickly moved over to him and grabbed the arms of the wheel chair. "No, listen to me, I get what I want. And what I want is you. You have no right to tell me what to do."

Out of instinct Gambit pulled out a playing card and charged it. "You don' back of, you goin' get burned."

Carol glared at him then left the room. He was alone once again. He pushed his chair to the living room where Marie was. He took one quick glance at her then pushed himself over to his room. Marie watched him go, she wished she could do something, but how could she comfort the man who broke her heart. She was lost in a dark world with no friends or family to help her. Right then she needed a light so she could find her path.

XXX

Morning light, she barley recognized the words. Her world seemed so dark, so black and white after her experience with him. She hand the hardest time even thinking his name. What could she do now? What would she do? She spent several hours alone in her room refusing to see anyone. Anyone except Logan, who could stop Logan from going where he wanted. Most of the time he would only check if she was okay or needed anything, he didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to.

She finally left the confines of her room to get her mind of things. She entered the Rec. Room for entertainment, Kitty and Piotr were watching a movie while Bobby and Alison were playing air hockey. No one was on the game station. She turned it on and put in a common racing game and began a single player game. After about an hour she turned it off and went to the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank a large gulp. When she turned Remy was in the door way watching her from his chair.

"Sorry, cherè, didn't mean t' stare. Jus' was comin' to get some pain killer." He moved his chair over to a cabinet and pulled out a medicine bottle. After pulling out some pills he threw them in his mouth and swallowed. He turned his chair to leave but hesitated at the door. Turning his chair to somewhat face her he spoke.

"Belle, I never wanted to hurt you. I've made several mistakes, but the biggest one I made was hurtin' you." He paused, "Truly t'is Cajun feel's not'in for t'at blond devil. You be the first woman Remy's every truly cared for."


	7. Chapter 7

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. Yes, I know it's short, and I'll put the next one longer. This week was hard on me. I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 7

Marie was frozen in her spot. That was the first time she ever heard Remy express his feelings. She contemplated what he just said while he sat there waiting for her answer. She inhaled then exhaled and looked Remy straight in his red eyes.

"I want you to tell me straight, why were you and Carol kissing?" She glared at him as she said this.

Remy dreaded this day. He knew it was coming just not when. He sighed through his nose, how could he tell this without sounding like an excuse? Best he could do was the truth.

XXX

(Remy's POV)

Shortly after Marie left Remy with Carol, the Cajun stayed silent. Carol pushed his chair over to the elevator to where Remy's room was.

"So, Remy, how do you see our relationship?" she asked while leaning over his shoulder in the elevator.

He didn't like where this was going, "Remy, see's our relationship as friends, piti."

She continued to push him to his room. Once there, she moved over to kneel in front of him. She leaned in closer till her lips were inches away from his.

"I think we can be more." she got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He grabbed her arms and pushed them away. "Remy t'inks the little lady should go back to her room." Remy glared at her.

"Can't I stay a little longer? We can watch a movie or play some games." She pleaded with a pout.

He watched her a bit before he finally gave in and let her start a movie. The show slowly progressed and Carol was getting on Remy's nerves. The movie ended and before he could do anything Carol was right over him holding his arms against his chair. He moved his head away from her as she got closer. Carol had him backed as far as he could go, and she was still advancing for him.

Her lips crashed into his and she held him down, he couldn't push her away. She was using her super strength to keep him from fighting back. Eventually he heard footsteps behind him.

_Non, Non! Cherè, don' come in._ He screamed in his head.

After, he heard a slight gasp and then footsteps running away from his room. Marie had seen him. And now he knew he most likely couldn't gain back her trust.

XXX

(Marie's POV)

Marie watched Remy's expression through the story. It would change from confused to hurt to sorrow. She knew he was telling the truth. She couldn't deny that it surprised her how Carol did that, but she should have expected it. It sounded like her.

Remy looked at her waiting for her answer. _Knew t'is old t'ief couldn't change her mind. _He turned his chair to leave. Just before he was out the door, her small hand grabbed one of his on the chair. He turned to look at her as she slowly lowered herself to his height.

She placed her free hand on his cheek and bent forward. Remy felt her lips on his forehead giving him a light kiss. His eyes widened at this action, he wasn't certain how to react. She eventually pulled away and looked him in his blood red eyes.

"Apology accepted." She gave him a small smile.

Marie got up and went behind him. she grabbed the back of his chair and pushed him back to his room. The whole time silence followed them. She entered his room and helped him out of the wheel chair. He limped over to the couch with his arm over Marie's shoulder for support. He sat down and let out a deep sigh.

"You t'ink t'is old Cajun will be on crutches soon?"

"With luck, maybe in a few days." Marie answered honestly.

He chuckled, making her smile. He reached up and grabbed her hand, and sensitively pulled her down next to him. Her grin got bigger. She leaned up against his good shoulder. He wrapped his hand around her shoulders.

"T'anks for the second chance, cherè. It means a lot to me." He brought his head closer to hers.

She nodded, also glad that she allowed him to explain. She relaxed more against him, allowing his warmth to enfold her. His strong body supported her no other way anything else could. He liked the feeling of her small form in his arms. She felt right in his arms, like she was meant to be there. Her eyes grew heavy and she allowed the sleep to follow.

She was half asleep when she felt something interesting. Something soft on her lips, opening her eyes slightly. Remy was barely touching his lips to hers, but he was kissing her. She closed her eyes again and allowed the kiss to continue. She surprised the Cajun by placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him a little closer. Remy responded by placing his arm around her waist. The kiss was just a touch and fairly short, but it was still one of the sweetest Marie ever had, and one she would never forget. And that was all thanks to a certain Cajun that showed her some friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 8

A week passed from when Marie and Remy shared their first kiss. The time got better for Marie, she was happier. Her time with Remy was some of the best in her life. Though she had to explain to Logan her sudden change of heart. Carol wasn't any nicer to her or Remy. Sometimes she would still flirt with him, but get an unsuccessful reply.

Summer was coming to an end and autumn was starting to show its colors. The holiday season was upon the mansion. Time passed and soon October came. Soon Remy was able to walk on his own by the beginning of October. Halloween was just around the corner and the place was buzzing with excitement.

"You're not dressing up? Why not?" Bobby asked Marie.

"I'm a little too old for it. Plus I'm staying here. Kids don't need to see me in a costume. I've had my fair share when I was on the team." She shrugged as Remy came up to stand next to her.

"She won't be alone, mon ami. Remy will be wit' her. You guys have fun at the party." He explained as he placed his and on Marie's shoulder.

Bobby and the group gave up and went out the door to go get their costumes. Marie and Remy turned around and went the other way. Carol, who did not go with the group, watched both of them go, thinking through her plans. She needed to make a call.

She turned and went down the hall way a ways, and then made sure no one was watching or listening. She dialed the number on her phone then waited for the other side to answer.

"Got another job for us, cherè?" The feminine voice answered.

"This time, Belladonna, I want you to hurt her. Badly! I don't care how or where, just get the job done right. Otherwise I will do the job and you won't get paid." She practically screamed into the cell phone.

"Of course, cherè, 'tis an honor t' the assassins' guild t' work for you." Belladonna answered.

Carol hung up and then left to get ready for the costume party being held down the street from the mansion.

XXX

Halloween day came around and everyone finished up the decorations. Even Logan pitched in and made the torn curtains. Later that night everyone but Marie and Remy got ready to head to the party. Logan waited for everyone at the door. Soon the students walked out the door to the party. Logan stayed by the door long enough to talk to Marie for a while longer.

"You certain you don't want me to stay with you guys so that there's no chance of trouble?" He folded his arm and gave a small glare to the Cajun.

"We'll be fine, Logan. You just go and have fun. We can take care of the trick-or-treaters."

He shrugged and then went out the door with the last of the students and instructors. Shortly after they left the first trick-or-treaters came up and enjoyed themselves to the candy in the bowl. Several hours passed and the candy was starting to get low. Remy went to grab another bag when the bell rang again.

Marie went and answered the door to a beautiful young blond, dressed like a witch. She gave a pleasant smile, and then began to speak.

"I'm sorry t' bother you like this, but my idiotic brother needs t' use a bathroom, and I'm afraid that we are t' far from home t' make it. May we use yours, sugar?" Asked sweetly and looked at the large guy behind her. Her accent was thik like Remy's.

"Of course, come on in." She gestured inside the building. She told the young man, dressed as the killer from Scream, where the bathroom was, and turned to the girl. "Can I get you anything while you wait for him?"

"Non, t'anks though, for the offer. We shouldn't be long."

Marie turned around for a moment to take care of some leftover wrappers that Remy left, but then felt something hard hit the back of her head. She fell to the ground then watched the blond stand over her.

"Well, honey, looks like you in a bit of trouble. You won't be able t' keep him long. He'll leave you just like he did me." She glared down at Marie.

Marie's vision became blurry the fell black.


	9. Chapter 9

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter.I'll get another one up soon. Yes its another Cliffy. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book._

* * *

Chapter 9

Marie woke up in the lower basement of the mansion, her hands and legs were tied by a rough rope. She took in her surroundings and noticed one particular thing. One thing that made her heart freeze was seeing that not only was in the basement, but the Danger Room.

"Oh, your awake, are you?" Marie heard the intercom in the danger room. She looked up to the control room and saw her captor. "Sorry t' not introduce myself, sugar, the name is Belladonna. I use to be with Remy Like you are right now. But he's a heart breaker. So, don't be surprised if he leaves you."

Marie watched as she pushed a few buttons, the panel to the left of her opened to expose an unconscious Remy tied down just like her. She gasped then turned to glare at Belladonna.

"Now, let's see if you can protect him, on say, a level nine?" she turned the dial up to a nine, then watched as the simulation started.

The area went dark, and Marie remembered this particular simulation. This simulation got the mutants ready for future dangers, particularly robots that would capture mutants. These were called Sentinels. The last time she went against these things, Logan was the one to defeat it. She didn't have powers to go against them.

The light from the eyes of the simulated Sentinel lit up the area. She started to work her hands out of the rope. Several unsuccessful seconds passed, and her wrists were starting to be rubbed raw. Feeling how her hands were tied she twisted a little bit until she was able to slide one hand out, then the other. She worked on her the rope on her ankles next. The Sentinel was getting closer. She managed to untie her raw ankles then ran a safe distance from the robot.

How could she possibly defeat this thing and survive? She looked at her new surroundings and saw it was much like the first time she went against this thing. She grabbed a stick that was burning with fire and threw it up. A direct hit in one of its eyes sent it stumbling back a bit. _Eyes, weak point, got it. _She thought. She ran over to where Remy was, and bent down to help him. Before she could even touch his shoulder the Sentinel's hand grabbed her small body roughly. She grunted and held her aching center.

Remy woke up from the commotion and saw Marie struggling against the large robot. He watched as his girl started to get squeezed. Marie started to struggle more, not being able to breathe. Unable to help her at the moment he watched helplessly as she started to go limp in the large creature hand.

Gambit began to struggle against the rope. He couldn't get out. If he couldn't do anything Marie was lost to him. He looked down giving up hope, and closed his eyes. Seconds later the rope fell off his wrists and ankles.

"Knew I should have stayed with you two. Now look what happened." The gruff voice of Wolverine's voice entered Gambit's ears. "Come on, Gumbo, we got a damsel to save."

Wolverine had one set of claws already out. He forced the other set out and ran over to the robot, screaming his usual war cry. Gambit pulled out several cards and charged them, after throwing them they exploded on impact. The cards hit the robot's forearm and blew it off. Marie, who was in the hand of the arm that was blown off, fell. Gambit ran and rolled over underneath her, easily catching her. He dashed over to the side of the room to place her safely out of the way.

Wolverine jumped up onto the stacks of debris and got a running force to send him straight to the Sentinel's neck. The head of the robot was severed off, and the simulation ended. Up at the control room Iceman, Shadow Cat, and Colossus captured Belladonna and the assassin that came with her.

Remy sighed in relief, it was over. He froze, remembering the state Marie was in. He looked over to her limp body. He placed two fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse. None. He panicked and felt her wrist the same way, still none.

_Non. _He thought as he automatically started applying CPR. _Come on, Cherè, don' do t'is to me._ He pleaded in his mind.

Logan rushed over and watched as the Cajun tried helplessly to help her. Logan was also very useless, without Rogue having the ability to absorb his powers she was as good as gone. Logan placed a hand on Remy's shoulder to try to mentally tell him to stop, that there was nothing to do. He shrugged him off and continued to work.

"Remy, you're only making it harder. Let it go." Logan struggled to keep his voice from cracking, tears forming in his eyes.

The whole group was fighting against tears, all except Carol. Inside Carol was happy to see that her problem was gone. Of course she didn't show this joy on her face.

Remy eventually came to a stop, his shoulders slumped, and he gently picked up her form and started to walk out. Kitty finally allowed her tears to fall. She moved over to cover her face with Piotr's chest.

"Are you certain we can't do anything?" Bobby asked.

"No. We're too late." Logan stated. The team hung there head's low, all sad from their loss. Some had the thoughts of they should have been nicer even after she took the cure. Some wished that they became her friend. Many had several regrets and wished they could do things over with her.

The entrance to the Danger Room opened and a figure entered. "It's not too late." A silky feminine voice entered the room. Some of the team looked up, their eyes widened to see who was standing in front of them.

"I can help her. It's the best I can do right now. If you give me a chance." The woman added as she moved her fiery red hair from her eyes.

Logan looked up and his own eyes grew wide as he held back tears. She walked over and placed a hand on Marie's forehead. Remy watched the red head closely.

Logan walked over to her not believing his eyes. Was she really there with them? He placed a hand on her shoulder to feel the real thing. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello, Logan."

His eyes lit up, and a small smile came to his face. He whispered the name he had been dying to say for a long time.

"Jean."


	10. Chapter 10

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book. If you have any questions just ask._

* * *

Chapter 10

"Several broken ribs, cracked sternum, and many bruises. Other than that I can't detect any other problems." Jean stated as she examined Marie, via telepathy. "She may have some traumatic issues, especially considering what she's been through."

Remy stared at the motionless Marie. One question never left his mind. "But Remy felt for a pulse and couldn't find one. Explain t'at please."

"When the Sentinel started to crush her, he cut of the blood flow in her body long enough to create a hardly detectable pulse. We're just lucky Logan could tell something was wrong and made it back in time to save her."

The medical bay seemed cold, some believed that there may not be a way to save her, but with faith in Jean they would not give up hope.

Bobby walked over to Jean to ask her his own question that couldn't leave his mind. "Hey, Jean, how are you alive now? Last I checked no one could come back from the dead."

Jean smiled at his childish behavior on the subject. "Your correct, Bobby, usually people don't come back from the dead, but I have something that everyone else doesn't have. The Phoenix Force." She demonstrated by creating a small flame in her hand. "So, just like the Phoenix being reborn from it's ashes, I was, technically, reborn."

Kitty spoke up. "What about Scott?" she was afraid to ask.

"I am still mentally connected to Scott, have been since our death. And I will tell you that he is alive as well, the issue if finding him." She smiled at the young woman.

Several sighs of relief were exchanged, then silence as everyone thought the only question that was on their minds. One brave soul asked.

"And Professor Xavier?"

"I'm sorry but I have no, and could not create, a mental connection to him. I don't know if he's alive, and if he is, where he is."

Several more sighs escaped from the crowd. Jean turned back to the young southern girl in need of her assistance. She mentally connected with Marie and started her work.

XXX

Two days passed and Marie had made lots of progress on her physical condition thanks to Jean. The only problem was that she still hadn't woken up. Remy was there almost twenty-four seven, unable to leave her side.

Life in the mansion started to get easier thanks to Jean being there. Having another instructor made classes easier to manage. Ororo wasn't over booked with the task of the leader and several teaching parts. Logan took care of most of the Physical Education classes, and Hank took care of health and medical classes.

Remy was in Marie's room, like always. He was reading one of the many books from the library. Sitting next to her bed he almost missed the small grown that came from Marie. He lifted his head and looked at Marie. She shifted and started to wake.

The Cajun stood and went over to her bed side. "Marie, you okay, cherè?" he grabbed her hand hoping for the best.

"Yea, but can you do something for me Remy?" He nodded and she continued. "Can you leave me alone for a while? I need to do some thinking."

Remy was stunned. He sighed and walked over to the door. It slid open and he walked out. First thing he needed to do was tell Jean and Logan. He found them in Ororo's office discussing the simple topics of the school for gifted youngsters.

"Marie's awake. You might want to go see her." He said with a sad tone. Logan caught on to this.

Despite his beginning thoughts of the Cajun, he learned that he wasn't that bad. In fact, he could trust him with protecting Marie. He knew that if there was a reason for the young man to be upset, especially during the time of Marie waking up, had to be something with the southern girl.

Jean and Logan went down to Marie's room in the medical bay. She was sitting up staring off into space. She didn't hear then come in so when Logan spoke she jumped a little.

"Hey, kid, how are you feeling?"

"I'll live."

"Jean was the one who helped heal you." Logan motioned to the red head by him.

Marie's head jerked up and looked over to the woman by Logan. Tears started to come to her eyes. "Jean, your alive." She stated.

Jean nodded and went over to Marie's side. "In a few days you can go back to your regular life. Right now I just need to make sure the healings won't end up doing something weird."

Marie nodded, and then gently hugged Jean. She was happy to see her old friend. Jean and Logan ended up explaining the things that they explained to the other students earlier. Throughout the whole discussion Marie did not speak. When they ended, Jean left Logan alone with Marie.

"Would you mind telling me why Gumbo is acting like he just lost a pet croc?" He folded his arm.

Marie's face became pained. She was silent and then started to explain her dilemma.

"It's my fault that he almost was hurt. I was thinking that if I stayed away from him he would be better protected. I don't want to hurt him, I want to make sure he's safe." She looked at Logan, hoping that he would understand.

Logan nodded, "Okay, but he would disagree about that. He would blame himself."

Marie shook her head, "It's mine, I don't know how it happened, but he was targeted though me."

Logan nodded again. He didn't argue with her so he turned and left her alone in the room. Marie held back tears, if she did this she would have to do it with almost everyone. She would have to isolate herself from everyone, so she could protect them from her.

XXX

Several days passed after the incident, and things still weren't going well. Marie felt as if she was under constant protection. She never was left alone. It was either Kitty or Jubilee that was with her the most. But to her surprise Remy spent less time with her than usual. That helped her feel like her plan was somewhat working. She felt bad though, he didn't disserve this kind of treatment, but Marie would have to deal with it.

She was able to be alone. She was like that ever since they lost the Professor. The days felt longer and harder. And Marie was starting to feel the pain of not being with the one she cared most for. She wandered the grounds looking for him unintentionally.

When she finally decided that she couldn't stand being without him any longer. She found him in the library. He was reading from what she could see a book she wasn't expecting to see him read. "_Pride and Prejudice"? _She thought.

She walked over to his side and bent down to see his eyes. He looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would like that book?"

"Was wanderin' why girls go crazy over It." he explained as he turned to book over and looked at the back cover.

She stood up and then leaned against the arm of his chair. "Because it's a sweet love story about finding who you should be with, even if you at first disagree with them."

Remy chuckled then stood up. He turned to look at her with a small smile on his face. "So like us, cherè?"

She shrugged then turned away to hide the small amount of blush that formed on her cheeks. Remy reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to turn toward him. She looked at him and wondered what he was going to do.

"Why you avoid Remy, cherè?" His eyes were pleading for an explanation.

Marie tried to hold in the tears, "Because you almost got hurt because of me." The tears began to fall. "I was trying to protect you from getting hurt, so I started to avoid you."

Remy sighed and placed his index finger under her chin. He forced her head up to look at him. "Cherè, t'ey weren't after you. T'ey after me. Belladonna and I were close. When commitment had to be made I got scared and ran. She's getting revenge on me t'rough you." He started to caress her cheek with his knuckles. "I can' explain how useless I felt when I couldn' save you from her. I t'ought I los' you t'ere, Belle."

Marie lifted her hand and grabbed his hand. "I just felt as if it was my fault you almost got hurt." A tear fell to her cheek, and she held back a sob.

Remy brushed the tear away with his thumb. "It wasn' your fault, cherè. I couldn' blame you for my problem."

He leaned closer to her, his lips only inches away from hers. "How can you not blame me? You were almost killed."

"I can' blame you because," He paused and gently pecked her lips. "I love you, Belle."

Before Marie could say anything else, he captured her lips with his. This kiss was different from the last one. It was closer, and more loving. Marie's stiff body soon relaxed as soon as she returned the kiss. He placed his hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him. Marie stood up from her position of leaning on the chair Remy was sitting in. She placed her hands on his broad, muscular, chest. Remy placed his free hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

This kiss was sweet and simple. Marie's fractured and worried heart started to heal. She was scared to confront Remy about this, but now she knew what he said was true, and deep in her she felt the same. But she remembered what he said. If he can't make a commitment would he run from her, just like he did Belladonna? How could she tell him her feelings if he would just run?

Marie began to doubt. She pulled away and stepped back a bit.

"Cherè?" He looked at her, his eyes full of worry.

She placed a hand over her mouth. "Do you mean it?" she asked through her hand, holding back a new set of tears.

"Every word," he placed his hand on her arm. "I love you, Marie."

She looked into his eyes. "Would you run like you did with Belladonna?"

"Back t'en I wasn' ready for commitment. I wouldn' run from you, because my fellin's for you are true. T'ey weren' with Belladonna."

She looked into his eyes and could tell it was the truth. She whiped her eyes and smiled at him. She placed her hands on the side of his head and brought him closer to her. She tilted her head and placed her lips on his.

She pulled away and looked at him. "I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. __Yes, again its short, but I just love Cliffy's. _I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book. If you have any questions just ask.

* * *

Chapter 11

"You have failed me for the last time, Belladonna!" Carol yelled into the cellular device. "I'm going to do it my way, and this time don't interfere." She closed the phone and began to pace around her room. "The only problem is how to make it so she can't get outside help and so she can't fight back." She whispered to herself.

XXX

The group of students entered with Logan into the Danger Room control room. The group filed in and among them were Remy, Marie, and Carol.

"Alright, below us is the Danger Room. This is where most of your training will be." He gestured to the area below him.

"Excuse me? I have a question." One young lady asked with the raise of her hand. Logan nodded for her to continue. "This training is for people with powers right?" She asked directing it at Marie.

Several murmurs were exchanged through the crowd, while several kids looked over to Marie. A small clique of girls started to giggle. Remy started to glare at the assembly as he placed his arm around Marie's shoulders.

"Some simulations are too hard for the people who do not have that strong of powers, or no powers. But there is a setting meant for sparing of two people. This setting is called Meta-human Negation. Does anyone know what that means?" Logan explained.

No one raised their hand, eventually Marie lifted hers. "It means it shuts off all Meta-human powers."

Logan nodded with a crooked smile. "Correct, this is meant for two people to spare. It sends a sort of EMP pulse that shuts down Mutant powers. It makes it fair, and helps train you for if your powers are ever negated." Carol's ears perked up, listening intently. "One more thing, this simulation locks all settings until a winner is announced"

Then demonstration continued and Carol soon slipped out. She thought through how this may help her with her goal. A smile came to her face as she remembered Logan's words. The system only negates Mutant powers. Now she just needed to get in there with her alone.

XXX

"You don' need to go t'rough t'at, cherè." Remy told Marie.

Marie was walking with Remy through the gardens. "Its okay, Remy, I'm use to it."

Remy shook his head in disapproval, they continued with their walk, enjoying each other's company. They made their way over to the garden's center and sat on the bench. They were surrounded by many colored flowers and high trees. Marie rested her head on Remy's shoulder as he rested his arms on the back of the bench.

They spent several minutes there in silence until they heard someone approach them. Marie was the first to look up. She froze her eyes wide. She patted Remy. He looked up and looked at the man in front of them.

"Excuse me, but is this Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters?" He pushed his shades up closer to his eyes.

Marie nodded, and then asked, "Are you looking for Jean Gray, by chance?"

He nodded. She stood up and motioned for him to follow. After a few minutes of making their way back to the large building they made their way to Jean's office. Marie knocked on the door and waited to be allowed in.

"Come in." Rang Jean's bell like voice.

They opened the door and entered. Jean was working on some paper work, and then looked up to see Marie and Remy in front of her.

"Yes what can I do for you two, Marie, Remy?"

"Well, we're fine but there was someone who wanted to see you." Marie turned and looked out the door. "You can come in, now."

The man entered and smiled at Jean, her eyes widened and she stood up. Jean walked over to him and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"I knew you would come home soon." She pulled him into a hug. "Welcome back, Scott."

He smiled as he returned the embrace. "I'm home."


	12. Chapter 12

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. __Yes, again its short, but I just love Cliffy's. _I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book. If you have any questions just ask.

* * *

Chapter 12

There was huge excitement within the mansion when Scott came. With Scott around things were easier for the instructors. Classes were split equally between the instructors. This also made it easier for the students. Smaller classes provided more one on one time with the instructors.

Today would be another day for the team to go on a mission. This one was more of recruiting than rescue. From what Marie heard they were going to talk to Alexander Summers, Scott's brother. Scott told them that he managed to find him while he was finding his way back to the institute. He was in Anchorage Alaska, about a five to six hour flight, even in the Black Bird.

When it was time to take off, Marie went to watch them take off. She watched Remy, currently going as Gambit, as he waved at her though his window. She smiled and waved back. The jet started up and took off, leaving Marie alone.

Several hours passed and there was no message from the team. Marie patiently waited for any sign of their arrival. She started to nod off until her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Remy. She answered promptly.

"Remy, are you okay?"

"He's fine." A female voice answered. "For now."

"What? Who are you? What did you do to the X-men and Remy?" Marie asked urgently.

"Let's just say that their flight plans changed. Meet me in the Danger Room in one hour, if you're not there, expect there to be some troubles. Come alone."

Marie recognized that voice, she couldn't name who it was though. It was familiar, but who was it? She had to contact the X-men to make sure they were okay. She ran to the control room to contact the X-men, the radio signal was jammed. There was no way to tell if they were fine. She tinkered with the system to try to break whatever was jamming the signal. With no luck she looked at her time. She had fifteen minutes left until she had to be to the Danger Room.

Marie walked to the Danger Room thinking of what to do. Several other teens would pass her, but would pay no attention. She made it to the Danger Room and entered without hesitation.

The Danger Room was dark, the door behind her closed leaving her in utter darkness. One single spot light landed on her. She could barely see into the darkness around her.

"So you made it in time." The female voice from the phone said into the empty room. "That still doesn't change anything."

"Show yourself." Marie yelled at the voice.

Another spot light turned on a few yards away from her. "Computer, start the Meta-human Negation simulation." The female said she stepped into the light.

"Simulation activated." The computer sounded.

The young woman who was standing in front of Marie was Carol.

XXX

Alaska at this time of year was cold. Not as cold as in winter, but still cold. Alex was easy enough to find, the only problem was the snow storm raging outside.

"Hey, thanks for allowing us to stay long enough until the snow calms down." Scott said to his younger brother.

"No prob, bro. I'm just happy to meet everyone you've told me about." He smiled at Scott.

The team was relaxing in the comforting home of Alex Summers, enjoying themselves. However, Remy wanted to get home soon to see a certain southern girl. He watched out the window, hoping for the snow to slow down.

To the Cajun, snow was still new. There was nothing like it down by the bayou. It was clean and white. It somewhat reminded him of Marie, the white snow reminded him of her hair. He couldn't help but think of her. He had to call her. He placed his hand in his trench coat pocket, where he usually kept his phone, and found it missing.

"Crap." He whispered to himself. He turned to Logan, who was acting a little on edge.

"Somethin' ain't right." He stated, causing the team to turn and watch him. "Don't you think that the mansion would contact us by now?"

Several people exchanged glances. "Kitty, try to send a message to the mansion." Scott kindly demanded.

She grabbed her communicator and tried to contact the mansion. Static was the only reply.

"Our system is strong enough to cut through this storm. Something else must be jamming the radio signal." Jean stood up.

"Storm, can you control this weather?" Bobby asked the white haired woman.

She slightly shook her head. "Only a little bit. My power isn't strong enough to control all of it."

"We need to get back now. Something isn't right." Logan spoke again.

The team nodded and began to make their way to the Jet. The system was starting up as Scott looked back at his brother.

"You certain you don't want to come?"

"Maybe next time, bro." Alex did a slight salute to his brother then went back into the house.

The jet started up and took off, making its way home.


	13. Chapter 13

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. __Haha aren't I evil. It's a cliffy. Let me know what you think. _I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book. If you have any questions just ask.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Carol, what are you thinking?" Marie slightly laughed. "Is this a joke?"

Carol glared at Marie, and got into a fighting stance. "It's no joke. You have been a pain in my side since I first got here."

The blond bolted forward and started to throw punches. Marie dodged them and rolled out of the way.

"What did I do to you?" Marie screamed.

Carol jumped up and, to Marie's surprise, flew at full speed toward her.

"You took away my chance of being with Remy." Carol growled.

Marie jumped out of the way from Carol's assault, and again moved away from the raging blond.

"It's not my fault for his actions." Marie moved across the area. "He chose to be with me."

Marie moved as fast as she could to avoid Carol. But thanks to her flight she was able to easily catch up. Marie was lifted into the air and thrown to the side. Marie's back hit the wall. Letting out a grunt she slid to the ground. Marie stayed where she lay, trying to endure the pain. Carol landed and walked over to her form.

"Yes it is. If you weren't here, he would be mine." Carol explained as she lifted Marie's head by her hair.

XXX

The Black Bird finally landed and the team left the jet in a hurry. Warren was the main watchman at the time, ready for anything. He flew down to where they were and landed in front of Logan.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked.

"Communication is down, we haven't been able to contact anyone, even with telepathy, and I have a feeling in my gut that someone is in trouble." Logan continued to half jog into the facility, Remy staying close to him.

Jubilee was the first to run. "Someone activated the Meta-human Negation simulation, in the Danger Room." She panted from her sprinting. "And Marie is in there."

Remy's eyes widened and he began to run towards the control room above the Danger Room, with the rest following.

XXX

Marie was using all her strength to stay moving. If she stopped for shortest amount of time could mean major injuries. She was losing energy and couldn't last much longer. She was already very bruised and sore. Her left arm was limp at her side and she held onto it hoping to stop the throbbing. She looked up at the control room and saw the light turn on. She smiled ever so slightly.

"Hey, pay attention to your opponent!" Carol yelled as she shoved her boot into Marie's gut.

Marie grunted in pain, she held her abdomen and lifted her head to glare at the livid blond. Carol once again lifted Marie's head by her hair. The intercom came on with Ororo's voice ringing.

"Cease this fighting at once!"

Carol looked up at the booth and shouted back, "Sorry, set so that the simulation doesn't end until there's a winner." She shoved Marie to the center of the room.

Carol flew over and lifted Marie by the arms. Marie found the voice to ask one major question.

"How do you still have your powers? The simulation negates all mutant powers, unless…" her voice trailed off.

"That's right. I'm not a mutant." She flipped Marie and caught her by her neck. "I got my powers by a freak accident with an alien race called the Kree. Since I got them when I was a teen I was assumed a Mutant and sent here."

Remy banged on the glass. "We need to get in t'ere."

Hank was working on the controls, unsuccessfully ending the simulation. "We can't systems locked until there's a winner. And in order for that to work, one must be KO'd."

"Dang it, t'at will be Marie. 'n she won' be knocked out, she will be dead!" He pulled out several playing cards and charged them. "I'm gettin' in t'ere any way I can." He threw the card, exploding on impact, breaking the glass.

He was about to jump down when Hank grabbed his arm. "All powers are invalid in there. You may do more harm than good."

"'m still goin' to try." He grunted as he jumped down. He landed and rolled. He ran and jumped against the wall. He forced himself higher and grabbed both girls, forcing them down to the ground.

Carol released Marie and landed on her feet. Marie gasped for breathe while holding her neck. Remy kept his hands on Marie's shoulders as she tried to regain her breathe. Carol's hands began to glow a gold-ish tone. She glared at the two in front of her.

"This has nothing to do with you, Remy. Get out of my way!" The blond practically shreaked.

"Carol, t'is is madness. You can' do t'is."

"I'm afraid I already have." She placed her arm in between Marie and Remy and shoved him over to the side wall. "I can see that the only way to stop her is by her weakness." She pointed one of her glowing hands at Remy, ready to fire a beam of energy.

Marie stood and sprinted in front of Remy. Remy watched everything happen. To him it acted like in slow motion. Marie moved in front of the beam before it reached him, taking the hit. She fell to the floor and stayed there, unmoving.

"Simulation complete. Winner, Carol Danvers." The computer sounded, and unlocked the system and doors.

Wolverine was the first through, drawing his claws he quickly took down Carol. Jean, Scott, and the rest followed, automatically going over to Remy and Marie. Remy already had Marie cradled in his arms. Her shirt was torn along the back and sleeve, the part that covered her stomach was burned and exposed.

"Cherè still has a pulse but won' wake up." The Cajun said panicked.

"Don't worry we'll wake her up. Just get her to the Med. Room." Jean said clearly.

Remy picked up Marie and rushed her to the Medical Center in the mansion. Remy never left Marie's side as Hank and Jean worked to figure out why she wasn't waking up. Eventually, Jean had to search telepathically. After several hours of non-stop work, Jean opened her eyes. She raised her head from the state of telepathic meditation with a sigh.

"Her coma is somehow caused by the energy from the blast. It messed up psychological system. I can't pull her out." Jean closed her eyes slightly.

Remy gasped ever so slightly, he looked down at the southern beauty. He held back tears as he squeezed her hand. Jean left Remy alone with Marie. She knew that he wanted to spend this time with her. She didn't need her telepathy to know that.

Several silent minutes passed with Remy only staring at his southern belle. He finally broke the silence and spoke.

"Should have listened t' Hank. Only caused you harm. Now 'cause of me you like t'is." He whipped his nose than continued. "Jus' want you to know how much you mean t' me, cherè. Never felt t'is way for someone before, an' I t'ink you're the only one I can feel like t'is wit'." Several tears began to fall. He bent down and gently placed his lips on hers. He pulled away after a short while and declared his feelings. "I love you, cherè. Always have, always will."

"Now, now, Mr. Lebeau. Let's not get too emotional for something that can be fixed."

Remy looked up to the figure that just entered the room. He recognized that face. He truly never met this person, but had seen him in pictures around the mansion.

"I am stronger telepathically than Jean. It will take me some time, but I will bring her back." The man pushed the little lever on his chair causing the electric wheel chair to move forward. He smiled at Cajun. "I am after all, Charles Xavier."


	14. Chapter 14

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_Here's another chapter. I meant to update earlier, but it's up__. Let me know what you think. _I'll get another one up soon. Hope you enjoy. Please review, I love reading what you think about my book. If you have any questions just ask.

* * *

Chapter 14

Several days had passed and Marie was still in a coma, Remy never left her side. Xavier was doing his best to bring her out as fast as he could, safely. Today was a particular day where Logan would interrogate Carol, who was being held in a containment unit down the hall from the Danger Room. She wasn't particularly happy at how she was being treated.

As Logan interrogated the angry blond, Jean, Scott, and Xavier were having a meeting with the usual X-men team about the past occurrences. The whole team was in attendance except for Logan. They held it in the Medical bay, because Remy refused to leave Marie's side. The first question was asked by Bobby.

"So how were all of you able to come back?" His face had confused written all over it.

"I have a theory." Jean spoke up. "I believe it's because of me." She gained several confused expressions from the team. "As you all know from the legend of the Phoenix, the Phoenix Force can heal and resurrect. The Phoenix Force allowed me to be, in a sense, reborn, as well as Scott. But I'm not certain about Professor Xavier." She explained, and then turned to the Xavier.

"I honestly don't know myself. As Jean explained earlier, we never were able to create a mental bond. Thus, we don't know what caused me to be able to come back." He placed a hand on his chin and thought for a bit. "It may have been the Phoenix Force or something else. All I remember is waking up and seeing Moira."

"And what about when Jean," Kitty spoke up then paused. "Changed?"

Several team members looked over at Jean hoping for an explanation.

"That time I only remember when I was myself. Otherwise it's a blur. I don't know exactly what happened." The red head told.

Charles spoke up after that. "The Phoenix Force at that point was able to create a personality of its own. It was able to control Jean's actions while Jean herself was, in a way, asleep. Now, she has complete control. I can sense no forms of hostility from the Phoenix within her."

The room was silent after that. No one dared to speak against Xavier. Logan entered the room, a scowl deeply implanted in his facile features. The group looked over to him, wondering what happened with Carol.

"Liar, that's all she would say. Nothing more." Logan crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him.

Xavier nodded. "Alright, now if you excuse me, I need to have a session with Marie." He turned towards Remy, "I'm getting close, and she'll wake up soon. I promise."

Xavier moved his chair over to be by Marie's head. He placed his hands just above her head and began his work. Remy held on to her hand during the whole process. Several hours passed when Xavier lifted his hands. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He moved his chair over beside Remy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to need a little more time, but we'll get there." He moved his chair out of the room, leaving Remy alone.

XXX

Remy woke up in the middle of the night in an uncomfortable position on his chair. He straightened himself out and popped his neck. He stood up and looked at Marie. Gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand he walked to the door. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remove the ach. He froze when he heard a groan come from behind him. He turned and saw Marie sitting up and holding her head. He rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, cherè. You need t' rest."

"With how I feel, I think I've had enough sleep to last me a week." She rubbed her head some more. "Why do I feel like someone has been tampering with my mind?"

The door opened and Charles Xavier entered. "Because someone has. I must say, I expected it to be longer before you woke up."

Marie's eyes widened. Remy remembered that Xavier came back after Marie was in a coma. She shifted her body so that she could get off the bed she was on. Grabbing the rail beside her she forced herself up on shaky legs. She took one step and collapsed into Remy's arms. Xavier moved over and placed a hand on Marie's shoulder.

"You must rest. I know it's hard, considering you've been asleep for several days." Xavier explained. "You will be up and moving soon."

Marie looked at the professor. "What happened to Carol?"

"She's currently in a containments cell. We are trying to learn her reasoning's for her attack, but all she will say is liar." Charles placed a hand on his chin in deep thought.

"I need to speak to her." She forced herself back up and started to walk with unsteady legs.

Remy stayed by her side and provided a support for her. "Remy don' t'ink t'at a good idea."

"I have to speak to her. I have to help her understand." She struggled to walk to the door. With Remy's help and Professor Xavier close by, they made their way to where Carol was held.

They entered the containment room where Carol was. She was surrounded by what looked like glowing glass. The glow came from an energy field that held her in. She sat on her cell bed with a deep scowl on her face. She still spoke the same word ever since she was imprisoned there.

"Liar, liar, liar." Her lips moved automatically.

"Carol." Marie spoke as she placed a hand on the cell.

Carol's head jumped up. She quickly stood up and slammed her palm against the barrier. Her glare was one to make a thirteen year-old boy to need a change of pants. Marie stood strong and never left eye contact.

"Whatever was taken, you took from me." The blonde's glare increased.


	15. Chapter 15

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

_I will tell you now that I know I set this after the third movie, but I'm not completely going off of the movies. From this point on I will be going off of what happened in the comics and other TV series. If you have any questions about what's happening just ask, I will answer. I'll post another chapter soon. Hope you enjoy. Please Review._

* * *

Chapter 15

Marie, Remy, and Xavier watched as Carol slowly went into hysterics. Her breathing was uncontrolled, and she was starting to get shaky.

"Carol you have to listen to me." Marie tried to calm the blond.

"No! You listen to me. Because of you my life is ruined. It didn't help that she lied to me." She screamed, then bent down and held her head. "Liar, she's a liar. She said if I got you to leave that Remy would be mine. She promised, but you ruined everything. She lied. Liar, liar, liar."

Marie looked at both the professor and Remy, confused. She turned back to Carol. "Who lied to you Carol?"

Carol jumped up again placed her hands on the glass holding her. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Her eyes gave the look of insanity, as she slowly walked away and resumed her previous chanting of liar.

"Carol, let me help you. We can help you." Marie called out to her, but the blond ignored her. Marie sighed then turned to walk away. Remy still held her up as she slowly made her way back to the medical bay. When they entered she turned towards Charles Xavier.

"Can you figure out who she was talking about?"

He placed his hands together in front of his lips. "Right now her mind is jumbled and a mess, it would take weeks to find out who she was talking about. We just need to wait for her to relax. Hopefully she will cooperate soon." He wheeled closer to Marie, now sitting on the bed she was on earlier, and gently placed a hand on hers. "Now would you allow me to make sure that your mind is completely healed from your coma?"

She nodded, laying back down and closing her eyes. Xavier placed his hands around her head and began his mental connection. Remy still stayed in the room, for if he was ever needed.

XXX

Xavier finished a little while later and left with a concerned face. Marie sat up and turned to Remy. She placed a hand on his and looked directly into his crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm sorry that you always have to protect me." Her voice cracked as she held back tears, and she bent her head down to hide her face. "I'm sorry that I'm too weak to take care of myself. I'm sorry."

Remy watched as the tears began to slide down her cheeks. He placed his free hand under her chin and had her look at him once again. Her eyes were red from her tears and her breathing was hiccups of air. He held her close and soothingly whispered in her ear.

"Tis' not your fault, cherè. Tis' my fault t'at you got hurt. You need t' understand t'at you are not weak. You give me my strength. And I will always love you no matter what." He stroked her hair as she slowed her silent sobs.

Once Marie had calmed down, Remy escorted her back to her normal room. He bid her goodnight then went back to his own room, and enjoyed the first sleep in his own bed.

Morning came quickly and Marie was able to enjoy her first steps into what seemed like a new world. Because of her coma many students that harassed her became nicer. Remy, once again, stayed by her side. One thing that Marie started to notice with Remy that when he was in a crowd he spoke third person, but when he was with her alone he dropped it.

Later Marie was called to Xavier's office. When she entered she saw Nightcrawler there balancing on the edge of a chair.

"Hello Marie, come in and sit. I have to talk about something to you." Xavier gestured to the chair in front of him.

Marie sat down in the chair and waited for the professor to start. "I want you to tell me about your family. How was your relationship with your parents?"

She visibly went pale, she hesitated then swallowed. "I don't have any memories of my mother, Dad told me she left shortly after I was born. After I found out I was a mutant, my father disowned me and kicked me out of his house."

"I see, do you remember anything your father said about your mother?" the professor asked.

"I remember him saying something that my real mother died after my birth and I was taken in by another woman who had to leave after I was about two." She took a breath to calm herself. "He never told me her name or his relationship with her."

"Any siblings?"

"No." Marie's face was straight.

Professor Xavier leaned back. "Well, while I was checking to make sure your mental state was whole I came across something interesting, one name that has been deeply hidden in your mind. Raven Darkholm. I don't know who this is and what connection you have with her. But I did some work and found out that you're actually adopted. The woman who took you in adopted you was the one to truly take care of you until she left. Your father only was, in sorts, a babysitter." He moved over closer to her. "I checked into her family history and found she had a son, your adopted brother. Who was also a mutant."

Marie took in every word. She had a brother, and maybe her adopted mother was still alive, she may have a family. Xavier moved over to Kurt.

"Marie, I would like to formally introduce your brother." He motioned his hand to the blue being.


	16. Chapter 16

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will be writing another fanficton but I will not be posting it until close to the end of this one. I will just be writing it to help with writer blocks. I'll let you know when it's up. It will be called Mona's Smile. I hope you enjoy it, as well as Isolation.**

_In case you didn't get the memo, I know I set this after the third movie, but I'm not completely going off of the movies. From this point on I will be going off of what happened in the comics and other TV series. If you have any questions about what's happening just ask, I will answer. I'll post another chapter soon. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. _

* * *

Chapter 16

A brother, Marie had a brother. She stood and walked over to the blue mutant. She placed a hand on his shoulder with a small smile of relief. She wasn't completely alone. She had a brother who understood her. The blue mutant smiled at her. He lifted himself up to the top of the chair with his hands then flipped to his feet.

Marie had to ask him a question that had been stuck in her mind since she found out that he was her brother. "Kurt, do you know who our mother is?"

"No." He spoke in his deep German accent. "I was taken in by a kind couple in Germany after they found my by the river. I have no clue who she is."

Marie showed some disappointment but nodded. After spending some time with Kurt, Marie finally left Xavier's office happy. Kurt was already like an older brother to her, since he saved her when she flew out of the jet. Now that thought process was reality. While Marie was wondering she ran into Remy.

"You seem in a good mood, cherè." He smiled at her.

"You bet. Remy, I have a brother." She grabbed his hand with excitement.

After spending some time telling Remy about how she found out, the more she told the better she felt. She finished her story and waited for Remy to say something.

"So the blue man your brot'er?" He asked to confirm.

She nodded. "It took me awhile to finally accept it but now I know I'm not completely alone here. I have family I can count on." She looked over to see Remy a little pained by what she just said. She placed a hand on his cheek and continued. "But I have to tell you, I'm happy to have you with me as well. Without you, I was alone, and I still would feel alone, even with a brother."

He smiled, "Glad to be of help, cherè."

They started to wander the grounds when they met up with Ororo.

"Oh, perfect. Marie can you show around our newest student." The white haired African showed the young woman next to her. "Marie, this is Rae Holmes."

The girl in front of Marie had short black hair and her eyes seemed white. She smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, you can call me Rae."

Marie smiled back and took her hand in a firm handshake. "Likewise, call me Marie." She then used her hand to the area around her. "Welcome, I'll show you around and help you get to know some people." She first gestured to Remy. "This is Remy Lebeau, he's from New Orleans. His powers allow him to make almost any object explode on impact."

Remy pretended to tip at hat at the young girl. She smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. The tour continued and Rae was getting along just fine. Finally, Marie got curious enough to ask her question.

"So what powers do you have?"

"I'm a shape shifter." She demonstrated by shifting to Marie's form.

Marie's eyes widened in surprise. Rae shifted back and to her original form and again grinned. For about a half an hour Marie was showing everything in the mansion. The tour ended at Rae's new room. They bid each other good bye and separated.

Rae entered her room and began to unpack her things. She heard the ground shift behind her and looked back. A large husky like man was leaning against the door frame. He glared at her, and then sniffed the air, and he looked at her once again.

"Let me say this straight." The Canadian man started. "I don't trust you, your scent is strangely familiar and I don't like it. So don't get on my bad side and we won't have a problem."

Rae nodded, her eyes holding a scared light. Logan nodded then left the girl alone in her room. Rae's expression changed from scared to serious. Her posture stiffened as she glared at the door where. Her eyes changed from the light gray, to an ominous yellow.

* * *

_OH! Can anyone guess who Rae is? If you guess right Browny Points. Leave your guess in the Reviews!_


	17. Chapter 17

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will be writing another fanficton but I will not be posting it until close to the end of this one. I will just be writing it to help with writer blocks. I'll let you know when it's up. It will be called Mona's Smile. I hope you enjoy it, as well as Isolation.**

_In case you didn't get the memo, I know I set this after the third movie, but I'm not completely going off of the movies. From this point on I will be going off of what happened in the comics and other TV series. If you have any questions about what's happening just ask, I will answer. I'll post another chapter soon. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. _

* * *

Chapter 17

A week went by and Marie and Rae were becoming good friends. Christmas was just around the corner and everyone was buzzing. The mansion had been decorated and everyone was getting ready to get a tree. Several students went with several instructors to get the tree. Marie, Remy, Rae, and several others stayed behind to pick the theme for decorating the tree.

"How about the traditional silver and gold." One student suggested.

"We did that last year, what about a white Christmas?" Another said.

"We did that one recently too, Marie what do you think we should do?" Kitty turned to Marie.

Marie placed a hand on her chin and thought. "What do you guys think of a purple and gold tree?" A few students got confused, and Marie pulled out a paper and began to draw. She started with the basic structure of the tree and began to add her idea of what the tree looked like. "We can sort of make it a 'Tangled' theme. We can even add the lanterns." She finished the drawing and showed it to the group.

They smiled and agreed, after several went to go get the necessary supplies. Rae went up to Marie, her eyes glowing with happiness.

"That was a great idea. I'm looking forward to the final set up."

Marie grinned back at her. "I'm glad I could help."

Rae soon walked away, and left Marie alone in the room. Remy came to her side and gently grabbed her hand. He looked at her and saw that she had a conserved look in her eyes.

"You alright, cherè?" He bent down slightly to see her better.

"Something doesn't feel right with Rae. I feel as though I know her from somewhere before." She placed her hand on her chin.

"You'll figure it out." He grabbed the hand she had on her chin with his other hand.

He held her hands between them and turned to be directly in front of her. He stared into her eyes, and slowly got closer to her. Releasing one hand he placed the now free hand on her cheek. She gazed into his red eyes as he got closer to her. She raised her hand and placed it on his that rested on her cheek. She leaned her head into his touch. Finally his lips rested on hers. They parted after a few seconds of pleasure, and then walked out of the room together.

XXX

After the instructors and students came back with the tree, the decorating started. Marie took this opportunity to get some Christmas shopping done. She left with several other girls to the mall and began the frantic search for gifts. The hardest gift to find was for Remy, what could she get for him? A scarf was too simple, and she couldn't afford anything too complex. As she walked past the stores, one stood out to her that screamed Remy.

She entered and saw a variety of goods from Louisiana. She looked though many of the products and her eyes landed on the case holding valuables. Inside there was a pair of playing card frames. One was the Queen of Hearts and the other was the King of Hearts. The coloring was a gold-ish tone, and the king strangely looked like Remy.

The store keeper walked over. "You have a good eye. Those were made by a group called the Thieves Guild. Many of the things in here were made and provided by them."

Marie's head shot up, she remembered Remy telling her about the Thieves Guild. They weren't good people, and that was part of the reason he left New Orleans.

"Is there anything you're looking for in particular?" The clerk asked.

"I'm just trying to find something for my boyfriend, he from Louisiana."

The clerk clapped her hands together. "I have just the thing." She motioned for Marie to follow. She led her to the back of the store and showed her a wood carving of the bayou. At the front of the carving an alligator rested. It was set as a wall hanging, and was the form of a picture in a frame. "Many girls ask for something for their boyfriends, and this always is a winner. I hoped this helped."

Marie smiled and picked up the carving, "This will do just fine."

She paid for it and left, she met up with the other girls and went back to her home. She entered her room and began to wrap her gifts. She grabbed a small box that held a delicate necklace. She hoped this would show Carol that she was sorry. The necklace had an opal center stone and was surrounded by small diamonds. She held the box tightly and went out her room.

After taking the elevator down to the basement, she made her way to where Carol was held. She entered the room and walked in. Carol had ended her chant of liar. Marie knocked on the little window that allowed the passage of items. Carol looked up, her face showed no emotion.

"What do you want?" she asked strictly

The Southern girl held up the box in her hand, and slid it though the small window into Carol's room. "Merry Christmas." She turned and left Carol alone.

Carol walked over and grabbed the box. Upon opening it, she glared at the necklace. She slammed the box closed and threw it across the room. It hit her cell wall and fell to the ground. Left untouched.


	18. Chapter 18

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I will be writing another fanficton but I will not be posting it until close to the end of this one. I will just be writing it to help with writer blocks. I'll let you know when it's up. It will be called Mona's Smile. I hope you enjoy it, as well as Isolation.**

_In case you didn't get the memo, I know I set this after the third movie, but I'm not completely going off of the movies. From this point on I will be going off of what happened in the comics and other TV series. If you have any questions about what's happening just ask, I will answer. I'll post another chapter soon. Hope you enjoy. Please Review. _

* * *

Chapter 18

Christmas Eve. Today was a special day for everyone. Several students including Bobby, and Kitty, were watching "It's a Wonderful Life." Scott entered and looked around. His face showed concern, he turned to Marie.

"Have you seen Jean?"

She shrugged. "She said she had to contact someone." She turned away and smiled, hiding the secret she knew.

A young masculine voice called. "Scott."

Scott froze. He knew that voice was all too familiar. He turned to see the blond young man right next to Jean. Scott stood still as the man walked up and slapped his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Bro!"

Scott smiled and hugged his brother. "Hey, Alex. How did you get here?"

He pointed at Jean, "Jean and Hank came and got me, they finally convinced me to join. I'm now the newest member of the X-Men. My code name, Havoc."

Marie watched the heartwarming scene in front of her. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Remy. He smiled at her, as she slowly folded herself into his arms. He held her close not wishing to let her go. She used her hands to gently push his chest. She looked into his eyes and smiled back at him.

He held up a small box to her. "Merry Christmas, cherè."

She grabbed the box and looked at him. "Shouldn't I wait till tomorrow to open it?"

"I's up t' you. I jus' wan' to be t'ere when you open it."

She held the box in front of her, and then gently grabbed the bow on top of the lid. She softly pulled the bow, as it fell she lifted the lid. Inside was a gold heart shaped locket with a silver bird on the front of it. Marie picked up the necklace and admired the delicate design.

She held it out to Remy, and then turned her back to him. She lifted her hair out of the way, "Will you help me put it on?" she asked.

He unclasped the necklace and placed it around her neck. After re-clasping it, he moved her hair back into place. She turned back around to face him. Placed her hand on the pendent and smiled at Remy.

"Thank you. I've never received a gift like this."

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Glad you like it, cherè"

"I have to go get yours, wait here." She got up and walked out into the hall. As she made her way to her room she passed by Xavier's office.

"Marie, I need to speak with you for a bit." The bald man called out to her.

The southern girl turned and entered his office. She sat down in one of the many office chairs and waited for Xavier to speak.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially on a special occasion such as Christmas Eve." He told her.

She grew conserved as she waited for him to continue.

"Since I've worked with you when you were in a coma, I had something distress me." He wheeled closer to her and placed his hands in front of his lips. "This has to deal with your powers."

She jumped at the mention of her powers. What could he mean by that?

"Marie," Charles told. "I think there is a chance that the Cure is temporary."

XXX

Remy was wandering the halls as he watched Marie leave Xavier's office with an expression of unbelief on her features. She stared at the ground as she headed up to her room. He followed her to her room. He stood at the door way as she sat on her bed, her expression never changed. He cocked his head, wondering what happened in the professor's office. He entered her room and went to her side.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, she still refused to move. He bent down to look at her more directly. "Cherè, are you alright?"

She remained silent. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and forced her to look up at him. She blinked several times before finally responding.

"Remy, there's a chance that the Cure is temporary."

He cocked an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"If I gain back my powers, we can't touch anymore. Our relationship wouldn't work out. We wouldn't be able to be together." She looked down to avoid his gazed. She refused to cry, she cried too much in the past few years to start again.

"We can work it out, cherè. I'm not goin' to give up. Not jus' because of your powers." He placed his hand on her cheek once again to have her look at him.

Her eyes showed some fear as she continued her thought process. "But I don't want to risk you getting hurt because of me."

He chuckled slightly, gaining her confused face. "In trut', cherè, if I were t' get hur' by your powers, it will be my faul'." He smiled at her. "I'm not goin' to give up."

She nodded her head, accepting that there was no way for her to win this fight. She smiled as she remembered her gift. She stood up and went over to her closet. Pulling out the wrapped gift, she walked over to him and handed him the gift. He gladly accepted it and opened it shortly after taking it in his hands. The Cajun lifted the carved wood landscape and smiled.

"A little bit o' 'home. T'ank's, cherè." He placed a hand around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. He gently kissed her cheek, and she leaned against his shoulder.

Just down in the basement a feminine figure walked over to Carol's cell. She knocked on the wall to get the blonds attention. Carol looked up and glared at the woman in front of her.

"This will be your last chance. Tomorrow I will let you out. I want you to create some sort of situation to get Anne to leave." She lifted the key card that she held. "I want my daughter back." The blue form retreated, the young woman smiling in delight.


	19. Chapter 19

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I have started to post my second fanfiction. Mona's smile is a fanfiction from TMNT. Yes, I am a TMNT fan. Get over it. I hope you enjoy it. This also means that we are getting close to the end of this story. I'm sad too. But that doesn't mean that I'm done writing Rogue and Gambit fanfictions.**

_In case you didn't get the memo, I know I set this after the third movie, but I'm not completely going off of the movies. From this point on I will be going off of what happened in the comics and other TV series. If you have any questions about what's happening just ask, I will answer. I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy, but I'm working as often as I can. Please let me know what you think. Please Review._

* * *

Chapter 19

The next day was unlike any other. Christmas was very special for everyone. It was a day of relaxation, a day of fun. Sadly, this day was going to have a twist at the end. Shortly after Christmas dinner, Marie and Remy wandered around the building, talking about their past Christmases. Shortly after, Remy had to leave Marie, for need of helping Jean.

Logan met up with her as she read by the fire. "How ya' doing, kid?"

She smiled. "I'm having a great time. This is so far the best Christmas I've had."

Logan chucked at her comment. They both turned to see Jean walking up to them.

"Have either of you seen Remy? He was supposed to help me make some Christmas treats, but he never showed up." The red head placed her hand on her chin in thought.

Marie's eyes widened, what happened to Remy? She stood and started to leave the room to search for him.

"Kid?" Logan called out to her.

She turned. "Remy wouldn't up and disappear like that, unless he had a good reason. I'm going to find him." With that she left the room and began her search.

She was by the elevator when the door suddenly opened, no one was in side. Marie became suspicious and entered the small room. She pressed the button into the lower levels. When the door opened she entered a dark empty hallway. She walked past several doors, none opening due to being locked.

Finally, in the Danger Room door opened. _Why am I always led to the Danger Room? This has Carol written all over it. _She entered the dark room. _This seems all too familiar._ She remembered the dark setting from something other than her previous fights. The lights turned on, exposing an unconscious Gambit being held down by chains instead of rope. _No, not this. Please don't let it be this._ She pleaded in her mind.

"This time, you won't get away from your fate." Carol, now wearing her uniform of Ms. Marvel, spoke.

"We've been through this before Carol-"she spoke, but was interrupted.

"The name is Ms. Marvel." She lowered herself next to Remy. "Hey, useless. Wake up." She yelled as she smacked him across his cheek.

He woke up and glanced around him, he saw Marie and Carol. He looked down at the chains holding him down. He could easily charge the chains, but that could lead to damage to himself, leaving him unable to help Marie either way.

"This ends now." Carol called. She began to charge Marie, who got into a defensive stance.

Sadly, Marie's defense didn't help as she was hit across the room, causing her to slam into the wall behind her. Carol once again flew up to her. She grabbed her hair and held her up. Marie grunted in pain as she tried to grab Carol's hand to lessen the pain on her head.

"How did you get out?" Marie practically whispered.

"I've got friends where I need them. I have a proposition for you." The blond threw her up and caught her by her wrist.

There was a slight pop and Marie let out a little yep. "I'm listening" she squeaked.

Ms. Marvel smiled. "I want you to leave and never come back. You're doing more harm than good."

"Not going to happen." The southern said through gritted teeth.

Carol glared at her. Marie used some of her fast agility training to quickly pull herself up and grabbed her gloved hand. Ms. Marvel dropped Marie's ankle. Marie's weight caused her to fall, with her hand still holding on to the glove, she ripped most the glove off of its owner. Marie fell to the ground on her dislocated ankle, she collapsed unable to stand.

Ms. Marvel charged at her again, and grabbed the sleeve of her shirt. Under the force of power that Ms. Marvel packed, the shirt sleeve ripped exposing her shoulder.

"You piece of southern trash. You've ruined everything." Carol shouted as she tackled her to the ground, her bare hand pinning down her exposed shoulder. "You dirty haired piece of filth. You act all high and mighty. News flash! I'm stronger than you."

Gambit watched helplessly then looked down at the chains. He tried to think of a way to free himself without hurting himself. He could do nothing. He looked up at the fighting girls. They were close enough for him to visibly see Carol start to grow pale.

"Carol! You have to let go!" Marie screamed as several memories that were not hers.

She used her gloved hand to slap her. "Shut up! I know what you're trying to do. It's not going to work… You are just… a piece… of trash." Her words became slurred, but she still held Marie down.

Marie's head filled with Carols memories. _No, I'm not going to let my dream come true._ She tried to force Ms. Marvel off, but failed. Finally, Carol's body went limp and fell to the side. Marie pushed Carol's body off of her and ran over to Remy. Just as in Marie's dream, the supposed heavy chains lifted easier than it should have. She worked with them and they broke off.

Remy rubbed his sore wrists. After, he lifted his hand to place his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked herself out of reach. Just shortly after, Logan, Xavier, and Jean entered the room. Logan went over to Marie first. He was also about to touch her exposed skin. She also moved away from his touch.

Jean walked over to Carol's body and placed her hand on her forehead. She closed her eyes briefly, and then opened them sadly. "She's still alive, but it's like the part that makes her think and act disappeared. Like her soul was pulled out of her body."

"I was afraid this was going to happen." The professor told.

Logan listened intently then looked at the girl sitting next to him. He leaned closer, and asked what he feared. "Marie, are you alright?"

Her face was hidden in shadow. "No." she shook her head then looked up at all of them. "My name isn't Marie, not anymore." She stood and walked over to the door, and paused just before leaving. "My name is Rogue."


	20. Chapter 20

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I have started to post my second fanfiction. Mona's smile is a fanfiction from TMNT. Yes, I am a TMNT fan. Get over it. I hope you enjoy it. This also means that we are getting close to the end of this story. I'm sad too. But that doesn't mean that I'm done writing Rogue and Gambit fanfictions.**

_I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I have been very busy and should be able to update more. Please check out my other Fanfics. Mona's Smile should be easy to find, and the other is A Ghost's Chance, based off of a nightmare I had. Descriptions are in the stories. Please enjoy. If you have any questions about what's happening just ask, I will answer. I know I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy, but I'm working as often as I can. Please let me know what you think. Please Review._

* * *

Chapter 20

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Rogue was reborn. Now, the rest of the students avoided her like she was the plague. Now, she felt as lonely as ever. She often spent the time she had to wonder the grounds and to think about her regained abilities. Often Remy would look for her to try to talk about what happened, but found out that she was avoiding him.

Today, Rogue, was feeling hurt more than ever. She thought that avoiding Remy would help protect him from her deadly powers, but it didn't help her feelings of loneliness. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She ran from her home. It had too many bad memories, and now Carol was in a forever sleep, and she was a danger to everyone she loved and cared for.

She was outside, running at full speed. Before she knew it she was up in the air, flipping and slowly flying higher. She struggled for control of the movement. She gained stability and looked around at the scenery around her.

_Carol's powers. Her flight ability and most likely strength. I thought it would be gone by now._ She thought as she spun around in the air.

She moved her body around and flew around the school. Rogue was having fun. She always wondered what it was like to fly without being in a plane. She sped past the gardens, right past Remy. She made a quick turn and landed next to him in the gardens.

He watched her as she first went past him. Remy was stunned to watch Rogue flying. Sure he heard about how her powers worked, but that meant that they would fade after, at most, a few days. But it had been several weeks since the incident with Carol.

Rogue smiled at him. "I'm sorry for avoiding you for the past little bit. I didn't want to possibly hurt you because of my powers." She placed her gloved hand on his cheek.

He placed one hand over hers and leaned into her touch. "T' tell you honestly, cherè, I care more abou' you t'en my safety." He smiled back at her.

He pulled her closer by placing a hand on the small of her back. He slowly leaned in closer to her. Before he could touch his lips to hers she placed her free, covered, hand in front of her face to prevent any skin to skin contact. Remy pulled back and gave her a concerned look.

Rogue looked away and closed her eyes. Shaking her head she kept her mouth covered with the hand she used to block Remy with. He gently grabbed her covered wrists and pulled them out of the way of her face. He ducked down to get direct eye contact with her.

"Marie?" He carefully asked.

She pulled away abruptly and walked away for a short bit. "My name's not Marie." She turned to look at him. "Marie is dead when I have these powers. I'm Rogue"

Rogue continued to walk but suddenly collapsed. She gripped her head in pain and screamed in anguish. Remy rushed over and held her shoulders.

"Rogue? Rogue!" The Cajun yelled. "Marie!"

Rogue couldn't hear him. There was another voice in her head that spoke louder than his voice. A voice that she knew too well, along with the flashes of the mind tormenting hers. Flashes of a young blond woman, one moment a beautiful girl, the next moment a ghoul like creature.

"You ruined my life. Now, I'm stuck in your head. What am I to do, sit around and watch you have a good time? No way, I'm taking over. Your body is as good as mine." Carol's venomous voice rang out in her head.

She shook her head to try to banish the images and voice from her head. "Get out of my head!" Rogue screamed at the blond.

"Someone get help. Get Jean or Professor Xavier." Remy screamed to a nearby student, who ran to find either Jean or Xavier as fast as they could.

Remy placed one arm under Rogue's legs and the other on her back, lifting her up. He started to carry her to the professor's office. He was just about to the back doors when Logan met up with him. The gruff man looked at the girl in Remy's arms, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she was still holding her head in anguish.

Xavier and Jean were right behind Logan. Xavier was the first to speak. "Take her down to the medical bay. I'll see what I can do there."

Remy followed promptly and rushed her down to the room. He gently set her on the table. Gazing at her closed, he moved his hand to brush away some strands of hair from her sweaty forehead, but stopped short. He moved his hand away remembering her powers.

Xavier entered and went straight to Rogue. He didn't hesitate on putting her hands around her head and beginning his mental work with her.

XXX

Several hours went by and Xavier finished his work. He looked over to Remy and heaved a heavy sigh. "I managed to set a few mental barriers, which should hold Carol's mind at bay. But I still need to find a way to send her sub-consciousness back to her own body. Otherwise, Rogue will have to fight her for the rest of her life."

Rogue sat up and held her head. "Thanks Xavier. I don't think I would want to go through that again."

"I understand that. Mr. Lebeau and I will leave you for a bit." He turned his chair and motioned for Remy to follow.

The Cajun obeyed and allowed himself to follow the professor. Rogue brought her knees up to her chest and held them close. Now she was scared more than ever, what was she to do now? She needed to learn control over her powers, and right now she wasn't learning how here.

As if her prayer was answered Rae entered her room. She walked over to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. She bent down to get her attention. "Hey, you okay?"

"No, there's no way for me to control my powers now. I will never be able to touch another human being again." She placed her face inside her hands.

Rae watched her a little bit then smiled. "What if I told you I know someone that could help you learn control? Would you follow me?"

Rogue looked up and nodded slightly. "Good, the woman we will see is known as Destiny. Her mutant powers allow her to see into the future. Because of when her power first developed, she's been blind since her adolescence. Her diaries will help you understand your future and powers, even a bit of your past." Rae held out her hand. "Now, let's go and get you the help you deserve."

XXX

"Rogue is gone." Jean ran into Xavier's office, Logan, Remy, and the professor were discussing about Rogue. They looked up, Remy jumping to his feet. "Rae is gone as well."

"Thought there was something wrong with that girl." Logan stood up and walked out of the room.

"Logan." Xavier called.

"I'm goin' to find her." Logan turned and looked at the Cajun. "And I'm pretty sure Gumbo will go search as well."

"We all will go search." Xavier said.

For the next few weeks the team worked to find Rogue. About one month of searching went through with no success. Xavier called off the search and the team went back to the mansion, all with disappointed faces of failing to find their friend.

Logan and Remy refused to end the search. Both separated to search in different areas. Logan went by his animal instinct to try to track her, but many leads were a dead end, making almost impossible to find her. Remy's luck was no better, but needless to say they never stopped searching. Every once and a while they would go back to the mansion to see if she ever went back, only to see that she was still not there.

In a hidden location, Rogue was with Destiny learning how to control her powers, and learning about her past. After a week under training with Destiny, Rae showed her true form, and the truth was let out. Mystique told the truth of being Rogue's mother. She adopted her, and took the form of her father, to watch her. Having her "Father" disown her was a process to set her on the track of being with her once again, but Logan showed up at the right time to prevent her from making it back to her adopted mother. Now she just hand to wait for when she could control her powers, then she could go home. But that depended on she was still welcome after


	21. Chapter 21

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I have started to post my second fanfiction. Mona's smile is a fanfiction from TMNT. Yes, I am a TMNT fan. Get over it. I hope you enjoy it. This also means that we are getting close to the end of this story. I'm sad too. But that doesn't mean that I'm done writing Rogue and Gambit fanfictions.**

_Yea, so this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story. It took a long time, and lots of thought. Thank you, everyone who followed and/or Favorited this story. I may add an epilogue, but I'm not sure. A big special Thanks to DarkCrono15 for the great reviews and additional proof reads. Couldn't have done it without you Crono. I hope you will review and also check out my other stories. I'm working on one called Mona's Smile. I also made a One shot called A Ghost's Chance. Please check them out, and also Review. I love to read what you think. Thank you._

* * *

Chapter 21

It had been three years since Rogue left the mansion with Mystique. Remy still searched for her those long years, hoping to find her the next day, only to be met with disappointment. Logan also never stopped searching, but took a separate path from Gambit.

Remy was on his own. From what he read in Marie's file, she lived in Mississippi before she went to the institute. He also learned from the professor that when she first came she was deeply traumatized by her powers and only Xavier and Logan could help her at the time. There were also times when Rogue would lose the control she had, and the many personalities would fight to control her.

It was true that the powers she gained would fade after a bit of time, but not always the personality she absorbed. Gambit remembered the moments he had with the Southern beauty, and a twinge of pain and longing ignited in his chest.

He rubbed his red eyes, which were hidden by a pair of sunglasses, and refocused on the task he had previously doing for the past three years. But today, he was heading home. He would often head home to rest and plan the next area he would check. This time he was planning on heading to Mississippi to see if Rogue had headed there.

By the time Remy made it home, it was about eight o'clock PM. He was greeted as he always was when he came back home. The Cajun made his way to his room, passing by several familiar or new faces. Once at his room, he threw his trench coat over the foot of his bed, and sat on a chair close by. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, exhausted from his trip.

When Remy woke up, he felt a hand caressing his cheek. He smiled slightly, remembering Rogue's touch before she got her powers back. This was much the same, soft and gentle. Reality hit him hard soon after. He grabbed the hand and pulled it away, slowly opening his eyes. His heart wasn't ready for the surprise that was before him.

Remy jumped up and stood to his full height, looking down at the young woman before him. He stared at wonder and shock as he examined the young beauty. She giggled at his actions and began to twirl one of her silver bangs around her finger.

"I'm home, Remy." Rogue stated in her southern accent.

The Cajun slowly brought up his hand and placed it on her shoulder, afraid that she may be a dream. Feeling that she truly was there he moved his hand and was about to place it on her cheek, but hesitated.

Rogue noticed his hesitance and grabbed his hand with her exposed one. Remy stared at their clasped hands. She wasn't absorbing him, not from what he could feel. She looked at him hoping that he wouldn't reject her. To her disappointment he pulled his hand out of hers. She looked down to the ground and stayed silent.

Remy wrapped his arms around the small figure of Rogue, holding her close. He didn't hide the fact that he was tearing up. Three years of searching and she was back, back in his life, back in his arms. Rogue returned the embrace, tightening the hold, both acting as if letting go was the end of the world.

Finally, Remy loosened his hold and pulled back to look at her. She looked at him and giggled slightly.

"What?" he asked.

She pointed at his hair. "You need a haircut. And you got taller."

Remy grabbed a lock of his bangs with his index and thumb, expecting the length. He chuckled then looked at her. Gently grabbing part of her hair, he said. "Yours has gotten' longer as well, cherè. As well as curlier."

Things felt, well, normal for the couple. They continued to talk through the night, as if the past three years hadn't happened. At least until, Remy began to tell of the places he had been while searching for her. Finally, his curiosity took control of his words.

"What happen' while you were gone, Belle?"

Rogue dreaded this question but told him anyway, he deserved to know. She began by telling how Mystique was her adopted mother, and that she had taken her to a woman known as Destiny. For the three years she had trained with Destiny on controlling her powers.

She also learned that her name was not just Marie, it was AnneMarie Darkholm. Raven Darkholm was one of Mystique's many personas. Just the day before Marie decided to go home. She missed her family, her real family.

"Anne, you belong here with me." Mystique argued. "They don't understand how you feel. I do."

"No, Remy understands, not you. If you had truly loved me as a real mother than you wouldn't have left me alone for all those years." Rogue fought back. "My family is the X-men. My family is Remy Lebeau, and I'm going back."

Rogue finished her tale and waited for Remy's reaction. "After that I came home." She grabbed his hand once again. "My real home."

Remy smiled and squeezed her hand. "I'm glad your back, cherè."

He stood and pulled on her hand, causing her to stand. He moved closer to her, still holding her hand in-between them. He gazed into her emerald green eyes, while she gazed into his black and red ones. Finally, Remy brought his free hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer. Meeting her half way, his lips touched hers in an affectionate kiss.

After a few seconds they pulled apart. Anne placed her cheek on his broad chest, allowing his warmth to soak through her. He stroked her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"I love you, cherè" he spoke in almost a whisper.

She didn't hesitate to reply, "I love you too."


	22. Epilogue

Isolation

Disclaimer: I will never own the X-men or Rogue and Gambit. Though I sometimes wish I did.

Characters may be OOC but I am doing this for fun. I hope you enjoy. If you have questions please ask, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I have started to post my second fanfiction. Mona's smile is a fanfiction from TMNT. Yes, I am a TMNT fan. Get over it. I hope you enjoy it. This is the very final chapter. No more for this story. I'm sad too. But that doesn't mean that I'm done writing Rogue and Gambit fanfictions.**

_Okay, I know I said that the last chapter would be the end, but I forgot to add a crucial part to the story. So, instead of completely rewriting the last chapter I wrote an Epilogue. Hey, I said I might add one. Yes, I'm very mean. If you have any questions, just ask. Thank you again for the great reviews and the amount of readers I have had. Check out my other Fanfics as well._

* * *

Epilogue

Anne Marie entered the medical bay with Remy close behind her. She went straight to where Carol's motionless body was. She bent down to be closer to her and placed her hand on her forehead. The atmosphere in the room changed slightly at the action.

Shortly after Rogue whispered, "I'm sorry." And left the room with Gambit by her side.

Not an hour passed when a small moan escaped the young blond's throat. She shifted from her position and sat up, placing a hand on her head. Xavier entered soon after and went over to her bed side.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked placing his hands in front of him.

Carol looked over to the Professor with unshed tears in her eyes. "Guilty." She stated before standing up and starting to walk out of the room. To her disappointment she collapsed only a few feet away from her bed. She eventually used her flight ability to fly down the hall to the containment unit she was imprisoned in long before.

Quickly rushing to the far wall she looked for the item that she longed for. Successfully finding the box with the necklace Rogue gave her, she pulled out the delicate item and placed it around her neck.

She had to make amends, she was jealous for no reason, and needed to apologize to Marie, or Rogue. She wasn't sure what to call her now. Certainly not Southern Trash.

"Carol?"

The blond spun around to face the young woman she so wrongfully accused of her misery. She rushed over to her, trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back her tears. Carol made it to Anne and brought her arms around her waist and allowed her tears to fall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for accusing you for something you didn't do." Carol cried between sobs.

Rogue was truly surprised at her actions. She placed her arms around the downtrodden girl to console her.

"All that time I spent in your mind, I learned that you had a harder life than me. And you took it better than me. You took the most out of life and made it something to love. I took all the small things and made them a problem for me and everyone else."

Rogue began to stroke her hair and calmly hushed the girl. "It's alright. You didn't understand, so you were afraid for what was happening."

Carol looked up at Rogue and breathed deeply to calm her speeding heart. After awhile they both stood and left the room, neither saying anything.

XXX

A few days later, Carol was heading home. She bid goodbye to all her friends, but hesitated to for Anne. She finally told her goodbye, and thanked her for her forgiveness. After a while Carol was flying home, still wearing the necklace Rogue gave her.

Rogue and Remy went to the gardens shortly after. Sitting in their usual spot the relaxed and enjoyed the crisp summer air. They both enjoyed the symphony of nature. Rogue was leaning against Gambit chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her torso.

Remy broke the silence. "Cherè, I have somethin' t' ask you."

"Hmm?" she replied waiting for him to continue.

He shifted so that she would sit up. He stood long enough to be in front of her. Kneeling down on one knee, he grabbed her hands and rubbed the backs of them with his thumbs. His gaze never left hers as he asked his question.

"Will you marry me?"

The End


End file.
